


Blurring Pink

by lotte_vos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Pregnancy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotte_vos/pseuds/lotte_vos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the last weekend of her winter break, Emma has a one night stand with Killian. She finds out that Killian is her professor and more importantly, that he got her pregnant. This story follows Emma and Killian during the pregnancy. Emma!Pregnant, Student/Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of came up to me while I was doing some work for school. I’ve always wanted to write a pregnant Emma fic and I love professor/student fics. Why not throw it together, right? :p Emma is 22 years old and Killian is around 28. This was my first attempt at smut...

"Emma! You're finally back!" Ruby squealed, excited to see her best friend and roommate again after their holiday break.

"It's good to be back." Emma said with a smile while they hugged each other tightly.

"How were the holiday's with your parents?" Ruby asked. Ruby went away for a week to see her family but decided to come back early so she could party with her other friends and so she could be with her grandmother who owned the local diner Granny's. She tried to convince Emma to come back early too but Emma wanted to spend some time with her parents.

"It was fine. We had a family dinner on Christmas Eve with my grandparents, it was great to see them again. How were the parties when I was away?" She asked teasingly.

"Not the same without you, that's for sure!" Ruby said, she really missed her best friend during the two weeks off.

"I missed you too, Ruby." She answered with a small smile on her face. T

"It's going to be weird when we graduate in like 5 months." Ruby said a bit sad. "I'm going to miss college life so much."

"Me too. But we have to graduate someday, right." Emma answered. She loved going to college but she also couldn't wait to start working. She really wanted to have her Criminal justice degree so she could apply for a job in the law enforcement.

"We should go out tonight!" Ruby said with excitement.

"I don't know, Ruby. Classes are starting in two days." Emma said, she really loved going out with Ruby but with only one semester away from graduating, she wanted to concentrate on her last semester. Ruby gave her the puppy eyes, she knew Emma wasn't able to resist them. After a few moments Emma gave in. "Fine! But you're buying the first round." Ruby squealed in excitement.

"Okay, we have to get ready then!" She said while heading to her closet.

* * *

 

"Alright, cellphone charged?" Ruby asked.

"Check." Emma answered

"Wallet and money?" Ruby asked, nearing the end of her check-list.

"Check and check." Emma replied after going through her purse and finding the items.

"Sexy clothes. Check!" Ruby almost yelled and they were both laughing. Ruby wore a tight red dress with killer heels. Emma had a short black dress on with black high heels. Emma's long curls were bouncing with every step she took.

"Where are we going again?" Emma asked, she remembered that Ruby had said something about a new club out of town.

"It's some club called "Pirate's Bay" or something. It's out of town so there won't be a lot of college students there." Ruby said while putting on bright red lipstick.

"Great, I don't want those clingy freshman bothering me all the time. They seriously don't understand the word 'no'. It's so annoying." Emma said, she knew all too well how drunk college boys could act.

"Our cab arrived. Come on, let's go!" Ruby said while grabbing Emma's hand and dragging her towards the awaiting cab.

* * *

 

Killian was getting ready to hang out at a new bar. He moved to the US a week ago so he could have a fresh start. His brother, Liam, wasn't really happy with his decision but he respected his choice.

He had arrived right after Christmas, after spending Christmas with his family before heading to a new country. He had already contacted another professor who needed a roommate beforehand and they had arranged everything online. He would be sharing a large apartment with Robin Loxley, an English professor.

He made quick friends with Robin, who came from England. When he arrived in the US, Robin showed him around town and he already made a few friends. They were all going to a new club before they had to teach again.

They arrived and went straight to the bar to order some shots. After 15 minutes, some women came over to their small group and asked them to dance. Killian declined, he was content to sip his rum while the others danced. He was looking around and saw a beautiful blond sitting alone at the bar, slowly sipping her drink.

* * *

 

"Look at all the fine meat." Ruby said. She was already tipsy and her filter didn't really that well whenever that happened.

"Go get them tiger." Emma said with a smile on her face. When Ruby finished her drink, she went over to a group of guys she was checking out earlier. Emma rolled her eyes, sipping her drink at the bar when she heard someone sitting in the stool beside her.

"How about I buy you a drink?" The man asked. Emma gave him her full attention after turning around so she could have a look at the stranger. She saw a good looking man with dark hair and a stubble. He wore nice clothes but his eyes were what stuck out. They were blue, piercing blue to be exact.

"I'm not a woman you need to get drunk." She said playfully. "Want to get out of here?" She said with a low, seducing voice while placing her left hand on his thigh.

The man grinned, "Sure, love. My place?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sure. Lead the way." Emma said and took the offered arm. They headed out together and grabbed a cab to Killian's apartment.

* * *

 

As soon as the door of the apartment closed, his lips were on hers. He pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Wait." Emma said in-between kisses. "I don't know your name yet."

"Killian, and yours?" He said before attacking her neck and placing open-mouthed kisses on it.

"Emma." She said and moaned at the feeling of his lips on her neck. Their lips crashed against each other again. They backed away from the door and Emma jumped onto him while their lips were still attacking one another. Killian carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. Emma sat up and unbuckled his belt slowly. When the belt was gone, she unzipped his pants slowly, wanting to tease him. His pants fell on the ground, Emma sat up from the bed and stood in front of Killian.

"This needs to come off." He said, gesturing to her dress. Emma turned around so he could unzip her dress, which he did slowly as a punishment for her teasing earlier. The dress fell on the floor and Emma turned around again, making a move to unbutton his shirt. They were kissing passionately again and moved to the bed until her calves hit it. She fell back on it and Killian kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her thighs to move her closer to him and began kissing his way up her thigh. He reached her underwear and glided it slowly down her legs. Once it fell on the ground, Killian began kissing her again. He reached her clit and slowly began to lick it while slowly moving his fingers inside her.

"So wet for me." Killian growled and resumed his assault on her clit. Emma moaned loudly when his fingers and tongue moved faster. She felt the orgasm building inside her.

"That's it, love. Let me hear you come." Killian said in a low voice. It took only a few more seconds before she came around his fingers. She screamed his name and her legs tightened around his head. She fell back onto the mattress and tried to catch her breath. Killian pulled off his boxers and hovered over Emma. They kissed again, tongues battling in a fight for dominance. Killian started kissing her neck, placing wet kisses onto it and sucking on the skin to make a few marks. He reached her breasts and slid the cups down so that they were bare. He took a nipple in his mouth and started playing with the other. Emma moaned loudly at the attention he gave to her breasts.

"Killian." She moaned softly. He couldn't help but smirk a little. He released her nipple with a plop when he felt Emma's hands wandering to his already hard cock. When she reached it, she started pumping it. Kilian groaned at the friction her hands were giving.

"I need to be inside you." He growled. Emma released his cock and opened her legs for him again. Without a warning, he slammed into her. Emma moaned loudly at the sensation of his cock buried deep inside her. He gave her a moment so she could adjust to him. He began moving again, setting a fast pace. Their grunts and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist to take him even deeper inside her.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed.

"Fuck, you're tight." He said.

"Don't stop" She moaned when she felt Killian's thumb circling her clit, bringing her closer to the edge. With a few more thrusts, she came hard; her walls fluttering around him while she screamed his name. Her release triggered his and he came with a shout of her name. He fell on top of her and they were both trying to catch their breath again. After a few moments he rolled of her, bringing Emma in his arms in the process. They fell asleep not long after that. When Emma awoke a few hours later, she untangled her legs from his and decided to leave. Once she was fully clothed again, she headed out the apartment, leaving a sleeping Killian alone in his bed.

* * *

 

It was 5 in the morning when she arrived at her dorm. She expected that Ruby would be around since she also never stayed with a guy after a one night stand. She showered first and putted on a fresh pair of PJ's. When she was ready to head back to her own bed, she heard the door open.

"You're home late." Emma said teasingly.

"This guy just didn't fall asleep. But I guess I wore him out at the end. I escaped as soon as he fell asleep." Ruby said proudly. "How was yours?"

"Great. He was so hot. Blue eyes, dark hair and a stubble." Emma said and Ruby giggle. "I'm heading back to bed though. See you in a few hours!"

"Sweet dreams, Emma." She said with a snort

* * *

 

He woke up, his member throbbing with a morning erection. He wanted to take Emma one last time before she left. He opened his eyes and noticed that she already left. Slightly disappointed he went to the bathroom to take care of his morning erection in the shower. He decided to forget about the amazing one night stand he just had and continued his day without thinking about the blond goddess again.

 


	2. You have to be kidding me

She was getting ready for her first class "Juvenile Delinquency". She went to Granny's, a local diner close to the university, to grab her morning coffee. She arrived just in time for her class and sat down at a desk in the front row, next to one of her friends. She was talking to Ella, they had met during their first week and became fast friends. They were talking about their holidays until their new professor came in.

"Hello everyone." She heard an Irish voice say and she recognized that voice immediately. She quickly turned around to see Killian standing in front of the class. "My name is Killian Jones. I'll be teaching you about juvenile delinquency this last semester." He continued.

"Crap." Emma muttered. Killian looked as shocked as she was and then grinned up at her. There was a reason she left in the morning. She hated sleeping over, hated the awkwardness at the breakfast table. Seeing him here again, as her professor, was not something she would have excepted when she left in the middle of the night. Killian went on with his lesson, often looking in Emma's direction.

She rushed out the classroom so that Killian wouldn't have a chance to talk to her. She didn't have any other classes on Monday so she immediately went back to her dorm. She needed her best friend right now. She arrived at her room in record time.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled, hoping her roommate was in her room. She needed to tell her about Killian, she really needed some advice.

"Stop shouting!" Ruby said, still a bit hungover. Ruby wanted to go out on Sunday evening since she only had one class in the afternoon on Monday. Emma however had early classes until noon so she didn't want to go out with Ruby again last night.

"I need your help!" Emma said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked with worry.

"You remember that guy I told you about yesterday?" Emma asked, hoping she wouldn't have to tell her story from the beginning.

"Yeah, of course." Ruby answered, motioning for Emma to continue.

"Well, I just found out he's my professor! It's such a mess, Ruby!" Emma said, the panic clearly noticeable in her voice.

"No way!" Ruby said. "Well, that's crap." She added, not really sure how to react.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious. What am I going to do?" She panicked.

"It happened before you knew he was your professor and it's not like having a one night stand is a crime, right?" Ruby understood how awkward it must have been for Emma. "Just don't bring it up again. That might make it more awkward." She really tried to give her best friend some advice but it was difficult since it has never happened to Ruby before.

"Don't tell this to anyone. This has to stay a secret." Emma said, she knew she could trust her best friend with anything. The two of them were always telling each other their biggest secrets and those always stayed between them without anyone finding out. "I could get in trouble if someone finds out. They'll think I did it for better grades or something." She continued her rambling.

"Emma, stop panicking! It will be alright! No one will find out about this, I promise! And it happened before you knew he's your professor so you didn't really do anything wrong, okay?" Ruby said, hoping her best friend would calm down soon.

"You want to head to Granny's and relax a bit?" Emma said after a few moments.

"Yeah, sure." They grabbed their coats and headed to Granny's.

* * *

 

He was getting ready for his first class. He hated the early hours on a Monday morning. He grabbed some coffee and made breakfast before heading to the university. He opened the door to the classroom so that the students could get inside. He went to grab a coffee downstairs while the students gathered in his classroom. When he reentered the room again after ten minutes, the first thing he noticed were Emma's blond curls. At first he was shocked to see the woman back again, in his classroom never less. Emma looked as shocked as he was and he couldn't help but grin at her reaction. She was gone when he woke up, probably so she could skip the awkwardness in the morning. She was probably hoping to never see him again but here they were, both in the classroom.

"Hello everyone." He said, looking straight at Emma. "My name is Killian Jones. I'll be teaching you about juvenile delinquency this last semester." He saw her turning around quickly and muttering something. He grinned up at her and continued with his lesson. The hours flew by and he saw her leaving his classroom quickly when the class ended. When everyone left the room, he quickly locked it and went straight to his apartment. He did not expect this when he woke up alone Sunday morning. He decided to call Liam, Liam always gave good advice.

Liam picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Liam, it's me; Killian." Killian said.

"Ah, little brother. What's up?" Liam said with a cheery voice.

"I'm not little anymore. But I'm calling you because I need advice. I did something stupid." He began his rambling.

"Just spit it out, it can't be that bad." Liam said, urging Killian to get to the point.

"Well, we went out on Sunday evening and I brought a lass home –" Killian began but was abruptly stopped by Liam's voice.

"You know I hate it when you have one night stands." Liam said with a disapproving voice.

"Yeah I know but that's not the point. Just let me finish my story." Killian answered annoyed before speaking again. "I just found out that the lass is a student of mine. I really don't know what to do, Liam."

"That's why you shouldn't have one night stands." Liam said after a few moments of silence. "Maybe you can talk to the lass or something; clear things out or it's going to be awkward."

"Alright, I'll do that then. So how's everything back in Ireland?" Killian asked. He really missed his family but being in America was a great opportunity.

"Your family misses you. We hope to see you again soon. We should skype sometime, your nice would love that." Killian could hear the smile in Liam's voice when he talked about his little girl.

"Tell Emily that her favorite uncle misses her very much." Killian said with a small smile. He really loved his little niece, they always had fun when they had a sleepover at his house.

"I'll tell her and you need to speak to that lass soon, alright? Keep me updated." Liam said. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

* * *

 

Killian decided to head to Granny's for lunch, not in the mood to cook something for himself. When he arrived, he immediately noticed the blond goddess sitting in a booth near the window _. "It's now or never"_ he thought. He was at Emma's table in no time.

"Emma, can I talk to you please?" He said in a hopeful tone. The blond looked up, clearly a bit annoyed at the interruption.

"Yeah, sure." She said after a few moments. She stood up and followed him to the back of the diner.

"We need to talk about what happened." Killian said when they sat down.

"There's nothing to talk about, okay? We had sex, that's it." Emma responded and Killian flinched slightly at Emma's harsh tone.

"Just don't tell anyone about it. It could be bad if someone finds out." He answered in a hush tone so that nobody could hear their conversation.

"Don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing." Emma said harshly again.

"Alright then." He said after a few moments. "I'll see you in class." He added before heading to the counter to get a burger. Emma went back to her booth without glancing back at Killian.

 


	3. Two pink lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out that she's pregnant.

**(6 weeks)**

A month passed by and it all went well. Neither Killian nor Emma brought up their night of passion. It was a mistake that wouldn't happen again. They both kept busy – Emma was already working on a few papers and was already studying for her final exams. She hadn't went out again after the last time Ruby dragged her to the new club, she didn't really have the time nor the energy to go out anymore. Killian was also keeping busy by preparing his classes and grading papers. They still saw each other during his class but they were civil towards each other.

It was Sunday morning, Emma shot out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. She arrived just in time to lift the toilet seat lid so she could empty the contents of her stomach into it. Ruby woke up when she heard the noise and waited outside the bathroom to check on Emma.

"What's going on Emma? You have been sick for a few days now." Ruby said concerned.

"I have no idea, Ruby. Maybe it's because of the stress or I could have eaten something wrong? I don't know." Emma shrugged. She had a few papers to write and she didn't have a lot of time left so she was really stressed about that.

"You sure?" Ruby asked again. "Maybe you should see a doctor or something."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Once my papers are finished, the stress should go away too." Emma replied.

"Okay." Ruby said with suspicion. "I'm heading back to bed. It's way too early."

"It's time for me to head to work anyway. I'll see you later!" Emma said while grabbing her clothes so she could leave her roommate alone.

"Okay." Ruby said with a yawn before going back to her bed.

Emma headed to work, she worked a few shifts at Granny's Diner so she could save some money. Her parents had saved money to pay for college so Emma didn't have to worry about debts and so arrived early and ordered some breakfast before her shift started. She was tired all the time lately, even the coffee didn't help to make her feel more awake. She made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment if the tiredness and the nauseous feeling didn't go away in a few diner was surprisingly not really busy, for which Emma was thankful. She went to the back to change into her waitress outfit, ready to take orders from the waiting costumers. During her shift she suddenly felt ill again and rushed straight to the bathroom, happy it wasn't occupied. She arrived just in time to empty her stomach for the second time that morning. She stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes until Granny, the diner's owner, told her she could go back home if she wanted. With only 2 hours left, Emma decided to just finish her shift. The two hours went by without another throw up session. When her shift finally finished, she went to the library to work on her papers. Even though she was really tired and her stomach was giving her a hard time, she thought it would be best to finish up her work first before the library closed for the day. She could only concentrate for about an hour before she was getting tired again.

"Home already?" Ruby asked teasingly when Emma stepped through the door of their dorm. "You usually stay at the library until 8 p.m."

"Yeah, I know but I'm really tired and my stomach was killing me at the diner so I decided to come home early and nap a bit before finishing my paper." Emma explained.

"When is your paper due?" Ruby asked curiously, looking up from her magazine.

"I think not until 2 weeks from now. Why?" Emma said, getting herself a bottle of water from their fridge.

"Just curious. Why don't we hang out tonight? You still have a few weeks to finish that paper anyway so why not have some fun?" Ruby said, abandoning her magazine and heading over to Emma.

"I'm not really in the mood, Ruby. I really just want to sleep and finish that paper. I know it's not due for another two weeks but I really want to finish it as soon as possible. Maybe next weekend we can go out again if that stomach virus is finally gone." Emma said, going to her room to take a nap.

"Euhm yeah, sure." She heard Ruby say before she got into her bed and took a small nap.

* * *

 

**(7 weeks)**

Emma was puking in the bathroom again and Ruby was getting really worried. When Emma arrived back in her room, Ruby decided to confront her.

"Emma, you have been puking for more than a week now. I think it's time to see a doctor." Ruby said, looking Emma in the eyes.

"I'll be fine, Ruby." Emma said with a smile, appreciating her friends concern.

"You know that the puking and the tiredness are symptoms of a pregnancy, right?" Ruby said carefully. Emma's smile dropped immediately after the words left Ruby's mouth.

"No, no, no I can't be pregnant Ruby." Emma said in a rush, not believing she could indeed be pregnant.

"There's only one way to find out. I'll go to the store and buy you a test." Ruby offered. "I'll be back in ten!" Ruby added before rushing out the door and quickly heading to the store.

* * *

 

Emma was pacing in her room, anxiously waiting for Ruby. After 15 minutes, Ruby was back in their dorm, slightly out of breath and holding a pregnancy test for Emma to take. Emma took it and went straight to the bathroom to take the test. "Come on, Swan. You can do it." She said to herself. When she was done taking the test, she sat with Ruby on her bed, waiting 3 long minutes.

"Okay, two pink lines, positive. One pink line, negative. Simple enough." Ruby said when the 3 minutes were over.

"I can't look." Emma said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"On three we'll turn the test around." Ruby said before counting. "One, two, three." Ruby said before turning the test around so they could see the result. Two pink lines. She was pregnant. Emma kept looking at the test for what felt an eternity before she spoke up.

"I can't do this alone, what am I supposed to do now, Ruby?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"It will be alright." Ruby said in a sad voice, wrapping her arms around Emma. "I'll be here for you. You won't be alone." Emma sobbed while Ruby held her close.

"How could I forget to put on a condom? I'm so stupid, I should have been more careful!" Emma said angrily, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Slow down, Emma. Take deep breaths. All this stress isn't good for the baby." Ruby said, trying to calm down her best friend.

"How can I calm down? I've made such a mess. I'm going to graduate with a baby inside me! My professor's baby!" Emma yelled and she immediately felt guilty for yelling at Ruby

"You need to tell Killian though. He has a right to know he's going to be a father." Ruby said calmly, hoping she wouldn't make her friend even more upset.

"No, I'm not going to bother him. This was my fault, I'm going to deal with it by myself." Emma said stubbornly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't make this baby all by yourself, you know! Killian was participating in the making as well!" Ruby said, angry that Emma only blamed herself.

"I'm scared, Ruby." Emma said in a small voice after a long silence.

"I know you're scared. But you can do it. Just tell Killian as soon as possible before you start showing." Ruby said.

"I'll go to the doctor's first before I'll tell him though." Emma said. "Do you want to come with me? I really don't want to go alone." Ruby nodded.

"Of course I'll come with you. Who knows maybe there will be a hot doctor walking around?" Ruby said, hoping her joke will light up the heaviness in the air. Emma giggled and Ruby smiled back at her, wrapping her arms around her best friend again.

* * *

 

Later that day, Emma made her first appointment with a gynecologist. She chose a clinic that was 40 minutes from the university so that she wouldn't bump into someone she knows.

"My first appointment is tomorrow at 2 pm." Emma said to Ruby. They were going out for coffee – or in Emma's case a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Great, I don't have any classes then." Ruby said with a smile. Emma felt slightly nervous, a part of her still hoped the test was wrong and that the tiredness and sickness could be explained by something else, but she knew that wouldn't be the case. They drank up their drinks and walked around campus before heading back to their dorm and going to sleep.

* * *

 

They arrived at the clinic half an hour early. Emma sat down, scanning the waiting room. Another woman was waiting with her husband, their hands laying on the woman's round belly. Emma looked away and decided to read a magazine while they were waiting. Ruby was standing by the pamphlets, grabbing one of each and heading back to Emma with a grin on her face.

"Look what I found." Ruby said, handing Emma one of the pamphlets. "It's really interesting."

"Sex during pregnancy." Emma read quietly. "Seriously?" Emma said, a small smile on her face.

"You never know. There might be a hot guy looking for some fun." Ruby said with a grin.

"Yeah right, I don't think someone would want to have sex with me when I look like a whale." Emma said sadly.

"You'll still look hot." Ruby said with a small smile. Emma rolled her eyes, a small smile visible on her face. They both took another pamphlet and started to read, often reading something interesting out loud until the doctor came.

"Emma Swan?" The doctor asked. Ruby and Emma stood up and followed the doctor into one of the examination rooms.

"I'm Dr. Victor Whale." The doctor said while shaking their hands. "Which one of you is Emma?"

"That would be me." Emma said shyly.

"Please lay down on the examination table over there and then we can get started." Dr. Whale said, pointing to the examination table at the other side of the room. When Emma laid down on the examination table, Dr. Whale grabbed the ultrasound machine.

"This is going to feel cold." Dr. Whale said before putting some gel on Emma's stomach. He then took the wand and placed it on Emma's belly. After a few moments there was a clear image of a foetus inside Emma's belly. Ruby stared at the screen in awe while Emma mostly looked frightened.

"Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Yes!" "No." Ruby and Emma said at the same time.

"You have to get a picture, Emma. You'll regret it if you don't." Ruby said to Emma, trying to convince her to take the photo the doctor offered.

"I don't want a reminder of what is growing inside me, Ruby." Emma said stubbornly.

"I'll give you two a minute." Dr. Whale finally said awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. I'll take the photo." Ruby said. "You will regret it later if you don't take the picture." Emma sighed but nodded her head; Ruby was right, she would regret it eventually. Dr. Whale printed out a few of the snapshots he took from the screen and gave them to Ruby. Ruby putted the photo's in Emma's wallet when she wasn't looking. She knew that when Emma accepted the news of her pregnancy, she would probably like having the picture close to her.

* * *

 

"There are options if you don't want the baby." Dr. Whale said when they were sitting at his desk again.

"What kind of options?" Emma asked, slightly curious.

"There is abortion." Dr. Whale said. Emma shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Emma was against getting an abortion. It wasn't the baby's fault that she wasn't careful enough so the baby should have to be punished for her mistakes.

"And there is adoption." Dr. Whale continued.

"I'll think about it." Emma said, looking at her hands.

"Alright. I'll see you next month for your second appointment. Please go to the nurses' station to pick a date for the next appointment. Take good care of yourself and the baby." Dr. Whale said before leading the girls out of the examination room.

* * *

 

"Are you really thinking about giving it up for adoption?" Ruby asked when they were on their way back to campus.

"I don't know, Ruby." Emma said sadly. "I know I have a lot of people who will support me with this so I won't be alone but I'm really scared." Emma said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"We'll figure something out. We always do. Maybe you should talk to your mom about it, she might give you some advice." Ruby said, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder before concentrating on the road again.

 


	4. You have to tell him!

**(8 weeks)**

It was Monday again. Emma was getting ready for her first class - "Juvenile Delinquency" – with Killian. She felt nervous, she didn't know when she would be ready to tell Killian about the baby. She wanted to wait as long as possible to tell him, even though Ruby was telling her it would be best to tell him as soon as possible.

"Have you told Killian yet?" Ruby asked again. She has been asking Emma this question every day, hoping that she could finally convince Emma to tell Killian about the pregnancy as soon as possible.

"No, not yet. I really don't want to tell him." Emma said while putting on her make-up.

"You have to tell him. He has a right to know." Ruby said, putting down the magazine she was reading.

"Yes, I know that. But I'm just scared. What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? What if he says I have to get rid of it? I have no idea how he will react." Emma said, pacing in front of Ruby.

Ruby stood up from the couch and went to Emma. She gently grabbed her elbow so she could lead her to the couch. "First of all, I don't Killian is the kind of guy that will tell you to get an abortion. Second of all, not every guy is like Neal, not every guy will just leave whenever you are pregnant."

"I wasn't really pregnant when I was with Neal though. It was a false positive. I wasn't even pregnant and he still left me. And Killian and I weren't even in a relationship when he knocked me up! This is all so messy." Emma almost yelled. She immediately felt bad for yelling at Ruby. "Sorry for yelling again."

"It's alright." Ruby said with a small smile. "Probably the pregnancy hormones." Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Thanks for sticking with me." Emma said to Ruby, still holding her tightly.

* * *

 

In her rush to leave the classroom for another run to the bathroom, Emma accidentally forgot her wallet. Killian was cleaning up his classroom for his next lesson when he came across a wallet on one of the desks. He opened it to see whose wallet it was. He came across Emma's student card and a photo. His curiosity took over and he took the photo from her wallet. He stumbled when he saw it was a sonogram. He wondered if it was Emma's sonogram and if he was the father of the baby Emma was carrying. He decided it was best to confront Emma with what he had found out.

Killian went to the front desk of the university to see if he could get a hold on Emma's phone number. He really wanted to talk to her as soon as possible and she probably needed her wallet back.

"Hi, I found a wallet of one of my students and I was wondering if I could get her number so I could call her." Killian said, giving the woman behind the desk one of his famous flirty smiles.

"We normally don't give the numbers of our students, but I could give her a call to say that you got her wallet." The woman behind the desk said, smiling back at him.

"Oh, okay. No problem." Killian said, hoping the disappointment wasn't visible on his face.

"What's the students' name?" The woman asked.

"Emma Swan. I forgot the wallet in my office though." Killian said. "Could you tell her that I have it and that she can pick it up?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll call her right now." The woman said and picked up the phone.

* * *

 

"Is this Emma Swan?" A woman asked when Emma picked up her phone. She was looking for her wallet but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Yeah, this is she." Emma responded absentmindedly while searching in her room for her missing wallet.

"I'm calling from the front desk. Your wallet has been found in one of the classrooms by Professor Jones." The woman explained. "He asked me to tell you that he has your wallet and that you can pick it up in his office."

"Okay I'll go and pick it up. Thanks for calling." Emma said, silently freaking out. "Have a nice day."

"You too." The woman said before hanging up the phone and leaving a freaked out Emma on the other side of the line.

Ruby came in when Emma said goodbye to the woman at the phone and immediately saw how freaked out Emma looked.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked her.

"Killian found my wallet." Emma said. "Now I have to meet with him. There goes my plan to keep our contact limited." She sighed and picked up her bag again. "I better get this over with. See you later, Ruby." Emma gave her roommate a quick hug before heading out again.

"Shit." Ruby said to herself. She completely forgot to tell Emma that she had putted the sonogram in Emma's wallet.

* * *

 

Emma arrived at Killian's office, she softly knocked on the door and hoped that Killian was still there.

"Come in." Killian said and Emma quickly stepped into his office. She saw him sitting at his desk, grading a paper. He looked up to see who knocked on his door and when he saw Emma entering his office, a smile immediately formed on his face.

"Emma." He softly said, still smiling at her.

"Hi, Mr. Jones." Emma said awkwardly, returning his smile with a small one of her own. "I was told that you found my wallet. I've been looking everywhere for it."

"Euhm, yeah I found it on your desk in the classroom." He took it out of a drawer from his desk. "I had to open it to see whose wallet it was and euhm, I found something inside it." He was rambling and very nervous to ask Emma about the baby.

"I'm sure there isn't anything shocking in there though." Emma said with a laugh.

"I saw a sonogram of a baby –" He began.

"Wait, what?!" Emma said, interrupting his nervous ramble. She quickly snatched her wallet out of Killian's hands and opened it to see what he was talking about. "Oh God, I'm going to kill her." Emma said quietly to herself when she saw the sonogram in her wallet. She thought Ruby still had it but instead she had putted it inside Emma's wallet.

"So, euhm, how far along are you?" Killian asked awkwardly.

"8 weeks." She responded quietly.

"So, it could be mine?" Killian asked hopefully. He couldn't explain it but he hoped he was the father of Emma's baby.

"You are the only one I have slept with in 5 months so yes, it's yours." Emma said, not able to look Killian in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked her, slightly hurt that she hadn't told him the news earlier.

"I found out 2 weeks ago. I didn't really want to tell you about it though. I didn't know how you would react to the news." Emma said, still looking at the floor.

"But you will be showing soon so I would have found out then." He said while coming closer to Emma.

"Yeah, I know but I was going to deal with it when the time came. I guess it came sooner than I expected."

"So, what are you going to do?" Killian asked.

"I'm not getting an abortion, I don't care if you don't want anything to do with it but I'm not getting it aborted."

"Who says I don't want anything to do with it?" Killian said with a bit of anger in his voice. He didn't want to abandon this baby, it just was bad form.

"I don't know but I have to go now." Emma said, she turned around quickly and fled Killian's office before he could question her further. She always ran away when things got ugly, it was her way to deal with stuff. She could deal with things better if she had time to progress everyting.

"Emma, please wait." She heard Killian say but she didn't turn back, she quickly made her way back to her dorm.

* * *

 

When Emma left, Killian sat back at his desk, holding his head with his hands. He couldn't believe that Emma was pregnant with his child. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to call his brother so he could ask him for some advice. He grabbed his cellphone and opened his Facetime app.

"Hi, Liam, I hope this isn't a bad time." He said.

"No, I just finished putting the kids in bed so I'm all yours." Liam answered.

"How is everything in Ireland? I hope you guys aren't missing me too much." Killian said teasingly.

"Oh everything is great. We didn't even remember you little brother. We totally forgot about you." Liam said jokingly.

"Oh if that's the case, I'll just leave you to it then so you can forget about me some more." Killian said, loving the way he could joke around with his brother.

"So, why did you call little brother?" Liam asked in a more serious tone than a few moments ago.

"It's younger brother. I'm not that little anymore." Killian said, he hated it when someone called him 'Liam's little brother'. "I just needed to hear my brother."

"I can sense that something's up." Liam said, not believing his brother would just call for no reason.

"I don't know how to explain it properly. I can't wrap my mind around it either." Killian began.

"You'll have to explain it a bit better to me though. I don't really know what you're rambling about." Liam said, laughing a bit.

"So you know that I had a one night stand with one of my student's right? You know, before I knew she was a student." Killian began his story. "So today I found her wallet, she forgot it in my classroom when she ran off after my class. When I looked inside it to see whose wallet it was, I was a sonogram inside. When she came to collect her wallet I asked her if I was the baby's father and she told me that I was."

Killian was waiting for Liam's answer. "Liam, are you still there?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just processing the news." Liam said, "So, I'm going to be an uncle then?"

Killian sighed, "I don't know. I really want to be a part of my child's life but I don't think she wants me to be involved in the baby's life. She ran away before we could discuss anything. She didn't want to even let me know that she was pregnant because she thought I was going to tell her I wanted her to get an abortion."

"You have to talk to her then. You have to tell her that you want to be involved. I think she'll need a lot of convincing though since she just assumed without a reason that you wanted her to get an abortion." Liam said, still shocked that his little brother got a student of his pregnant after a one night stand.

"I'll try. I just hope she'll listen to what I have to say." Killian said, glad to have the story off of his chest.

 


	5. Meet me there tonight

**(8 weeks)**

When Emma came back to her dorm, Ruby was sitting at her desk, actually doing some schoolwork. Emma slammed the door shut and startled Ruby.

"What's got you so angry?" Ruby asked, she expected an angry Emma though so she wasn't surprised to see her best friend this way.

"Why did you put that photo in my wallet?" Emma said, pacing in front of Ruby.

"I thought once you accepted that you were pregnant, that you might want to keep the picture close." Ruby explained.

"Killian has seen it. He knows about the baby." Emma said, she stopped pacing and sat down on the couch.

"It's probably for the best." Ruby said softly. "How did he react?"

"He wanted to know if it was his and then he asked why I didn't tell him sooner though. He asked me what I am going to do. I told him I wasn't getting an abortion and that I didn't care if he didn't want anything to do with it." Emma retold what had happened only 20 minutes ago.

"Does he want you to get an abortion?" Ruby asked, not really convinced that Killian would request something like that.

"I don't know, I ran away before he could say something." Emma said, looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"You should finish that conversation though. Maybe he does want to be involved, you'll only know once you have a real conversation with him." Ruby said, hoping her advice would help Emma.

"What do you suggest?" Emma asked her with a soft voice.

"Go to a café or something far from campus so you won't run into someone who knows you. Then everything will come naturally." Ruby suggested.

"Okay, I'll call him then, he left his phone number in my wallet." Emma said before taking her phone out of her pocket.

Once Ruby left the room, Emma dialed Killian's phone number. The phone rang 3 times before Killian picked up.

"Hello? Killian Jones speaking." Killian said.

"Euhm, hi Killian. It's me, Emma." Emma said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi. Is everything okay? You suddenly left earlier." Killian asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just freaked out a bit earlier. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to meet me somewhere so we could talk." Emma said, waiting patiently for his respond.

"Yeah, sure. When do you want to meet me?" Killian asked, a bit stunned that she called him.

"As soon as possible." She said, if she waited too long she might lose her confidence. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do. Do you want to meet me tonight?" Killian asked, getting slightly nervous.

"Yes, I do actually. Can we meet at a quiet place somewhere away from campus? I don't want anyone that might know us, seeing us together." Emma asked him.

"I know a quiet place. It's about 20 minutes of campus. I'll text you the address and I'll meet you there tonight at 9 p.m. if that's okay with you." Killian suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work. I'll see you tonight then." Emma said before hanging up the phone and waiting for the text with the address.

* * *

 

Ruby was waiting for Emma to finish the call with Killian.

"What did he say?" Ruby asked Emma with curiosity.

Emma gasped slightly "Ruby, you scared the shit out of me!" Emma said, holding her left hand over her heart.

Ruby held her hands out "Sorry! So, what did he say? I need details!" She almost jumped up and down with excitement.

"We're going to meet tonight. He's going to send me the address soon." Emma said, going to her wardrobe to look for something nice to wear. She didn't expect anything to happen tonight but she still wanted to look nice.

"I'll help you with the clothes." Ruby said when she saw Emma holding an ugly shirt. Her fashion instincts jumping in immediately. She went over Emma's closet and held out a soft blue flowy dress.

"I don't know Ruby. I don't want him to think that this is going to be a date."

"It doesn't hurt to look nice though!" Ruby said, handing Emma the dress with a look on her face that said that Emma just has to wear the dress.

"Ugh, fine!" Emma said, grabbing the dress and heading to the bathroom to change and to reapply her make-up. When she was finished, Ruby was looking pleased with the end result.

"He's not going to be able to resist you now." Ruby said to her before Emma headed out so she wouldn't be late to her meeting with Killian.

* * *

 

Emma arrived early and decided to already order her drink and wait in one of the booths for Killian. The waitress arrived with her hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream just when Killian entered the little coffee shop. A smile formed on his face when he saw Emma sitting in one of the booths. He quickly made his way to Emma and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before she could protest.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" Killian asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" She asked him, taking a sip from her drink.

"I'm great." He said, looking at Emma while she took a sip. "Wait, that's not coffee right?' He asked a bit concerned, knowing that drinking too much coffee isn't good for the baby.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not coffee. I read the pamphlets, you know." She said before taking another sip. The waitress came back to their booth so she could take Killian's order as well. He ordered a hot chocolate, not wanting to drink a coffee in front of Emma since she wasn't allowed to drink it. Emma smiled at that, a bit surprised that he thought about her well-being while ordering a drink.

"Can I come to the next doctor's appointment with you?" Killian asked out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

"Euhm, yeah sure! I was going to take Ruby but it makes sense that you'll be there too. You know with you being the father and all." Emma said, smiling awkwardly, wishing she hadn't said that last part out loud.

"I really want to be there for both you and the baby. I don't know why you thought I wanted you to have an abortion but really I don't want that. I want to be a part of the baby's life, as her or his father." Killian said in a serious way. Emma looked down at her drink, she knew she presumed to quickly that he probably didn't want anything to do with either her or their baby but she was secretly glad that she was wrong about him.

She decided to tell him about Neal, hoping he would understand her reaction better after hearing her story. "When I was 17, I had a boyfriend. His name was Neal and we were I our senior year in high school. We had been dating for almost a year when I thought that I was pregnant. I took one of these home pregnancy tests and it turned out to be positive. I was scared and I decided to tell him that I thought I was pregnant. He told me that I had to choose between him and an abortion. I didn't want to get an abortion though since I'm against it so he left me. I was scared, being 17 and thinking I was pregnant. When I got my period 2 weeks later, I still hadn't heard from him. I decided that he wasn't worth it if he left me when I was that scared so I never spoke with him again. When he found out I wasn't pregnant, he wanted to get back in a relationship with me but I rejected him, not wanting anything to do with him anymore. That's why I reacted the way I did." Emma finished her story, not once looking into Killian's eyes. When Killian was quiet for a few long moments, Emma began to get worried. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all about her relationship with Neal. Before Emma could apologize for telling him this story, Killian spoke up.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He took Emma's smaller hand into his, holding it softly to show his support. "But I'm not Neal. I won't abandon you both." When he finished, Emma had tears in her eyes. She was glad that he would support her during the pregnancy.

"Thank you, Killian. You have no idea how much it means to me that you'll be there for the both of us. Not only the baby, but also for me." Emma said, still with tears in her eyes. She was probably overreacting but she was blaming the pregnancy hormones for that.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, still not having let go of her hand. They talked some more before heading back to their homes, both having a smile on their face.

 


	6. Let's go shopping

**(Week 10)**

"We need to go shopping soon." Emma told Ruby. Her clothes were already getting really tight and she wanted to be prepared when she wouldn't fit in her normal clothes anymore.

"We could go to the mall on Saturday if you want?" Ruby suggested, never passing a chance to go to the mall.

"Don't you have a shift at Granny's on Saturday?" Emma asked, she wasn't scheduled for this weekend, secretly glad because she was tired all the time. But she knew that Granny asked her granddaughter to work at the diner frequently.

"Yeah, but I'll ask to reschedule it." Ruby said.

"Isn't Granny going to be annoyed?" She asked with a laugh. She knew Granny didn't like it when someone rescheduled, especially Ruby and the shopping trip probably wouldn't even be a good excuse for Ruby to get out of work on Saturday.

"I'll win her over." Ruby said with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes, smirking back at her best friend.

"I have no idea if I should shop for maturity clothes or if I should just buy my clothes a size bigger." Emma said when they arrived at the mall.

"Maybe we should check out the maturity clothes first? If the sizes are too big for a small bump then we will check the normal clothes." Ruby suggested. Emma nodded at the idea. When they looked through the maturity clothes, they saw that the pants were already available for when you only showed a small bump. Emma decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a few of those pants. With some fashion advice from Ruby, she chose 3 pants, which she would be able to wear from now on. They went to the normal clothes section though to get some new blouses. Emma's wardrobe mostly consisted of tight pants and tank tops. The tank tops were beginning to get uncomfortable with her breasts getting bigger.

"What do you think of this one?" Ruby held out a soft blue blouse with a cute flower print, not something Emma would normally wear but Emma liked it anyhow.

"That's really cute. I think I'm going to try this one on!" Emma said with a smile, taking the blouse from Ruby and putting it in their cart. Emma picked out 5 more blouses and Ruby got another tight dress. "You can never have too many tight dresses." She said to Emma when Emma told her once again that she already has so many tight dresses. Dropping the subject, they went to the fitting rooms so they could try their selection of clothes on. Emma was happy with all her clothes, spending a lot of her savings so she could have some clothes that would actually fit her now. They were shopping for a new bra next, her breasts almost popping out her old bra which was really annoying for Emma. Ruby held out a sexy set to which Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Imagine Killian seeing you in one of these sets, without being drunk of course." She said, holding out a black lace bra and thong set.

Emma snorted, "Yeah, really sexy with a pregnant belly in the way."

"I think Killian would still find you hot, maybe even hotter when he sees you naked; proud with your pregnant belly."

Emma snorted again, "I don't think I'm going to let anyone see me naked as long as I'm pregnant."

"You never know." Ruby mumbled to herself.

* * *

 

They went to the bookstore next, hoping to find a useful book that would help her through the pregnancy.

"Look, I found 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'." Ruby hold the DVD proudly in her hands.

"We should do a movie night tonight. What do you say?" Emma said, taking the DVD from Ruby's hands and expecting the summery on the back of the DVD.

"Sounds fun. We should buy some popcorn then at the store later." Ruby said, already walking towards the register. Emma was still looking at some parenting magazines, still deciding on which one she should buy. When Ruby noticed that Emma wasn't following her, she rolled her eyes but smiled at the sight of her pregnant best friend who was looking through some of the magazines.

"Can't decide?" Ruby questioned, grabbing a magazine and looking through it herself.

"There are a lot of choices." She said.

"I can see that." Ruby grabbed a fashion magazine and flipped through it.

"I think I'm going to buy these two." She held up two of the magazines that focused a lot on the pregnancy itself instead of taking care of a baby.

"Good choice." Ruby said, taking the magazines from Emma and putting them inside their shopping basket before heading to the register again. When they had payed for the magazines and DVD, they were heading towards the exit, already having spent a lot of her savings.

* * *

 

They passed a baby store and they couldn't resist going inside - "for research purposes" Emma explained to Ruby why she wanted to look inside the shop. They looked at the prices and grimaced. Having a baby was clearly not cheap. They were passing the section with the baby-bodies.

"We definitely have to go shopping together for baby clothes once you're closer to the due date." Ruby said, holding some of the baby clothes.

"That will probably be the most fun part of this pregnancy." Emma answered with a smile, rubbing her belly lovingly.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Ruby asked, she was holding a pink t-shirt with 'It's a girl!' printed on it.

"I don't know. My gut says it's going to be a boy." Emma shrugged her shoulders, still rubbing her barely there baby bump.

They were looking through the clothes, loving the cuteness of the tiny clothes. Emma came across a white body with 'I 3 my Grandma' and a blue one with 'I 3 my Grandpa'.

"Ruby, what do you think of these?" She asked, holding the bodies in front of her so Ruby could get a closer look.

"For your mom and dad?" She asked, not really sure why Emma would need baby clothes already.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell them soon so maybe I can use those bodies, you know, when I'm going to visit them." Emma said, looking lovingly at the baby clothes.

"You should get them. It'll be easier to tell them that way, at least I think it will." Ruby said, taking a look at the other clothes. "This is so cute!" She exclaimed excitingly, holding a black t-shirt with 'My daddy is a hero' printed on it in red letters. "You should get it for Killian!"

Emma rolled her eyes but took the t-shirt and placed it with the rest of the purchases anyway.

"Let's go to the cash register before we buy out the whole store." Emma said, taking Ruby's elbow so she could drag her away from the clothes.

* * *

 

With a bowl of popcorn between the two of them and each having a bottle of coke, they were watching the movie they bought earlier.

' _Two seconds, that's all I wanted'_ "You are Rosie in this story." Ruby said when Rosie came outside the bathroom after finding out she was pregnant.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Emma said, taking another sip from her drink.

\----

' _It's five o'clock somewhere!'_ "We need a bar like that." Ruby said. Emma rolled her eyes, laughing at Ruby's comment.

"I knew you were going to say something about that bar by the pool." Emma said, still laughing.

"But it looks so amazing!" Ruby answered, not letting go of their little discussion.

"We don't even have a pool." Emma said, rationalizing the idea of a poolbar.

"We might when we have our own place." Ruby said, already dreaming about her own pool.

"You'll need to begin saving some money then." Emma said jokingly, Ruby wasn't one that was good in saving money. She rather bought some new dresses to go out with than saving the money.

"Or I'll just marry some rich guy." Ruby suggested, still laughing.

"You do that and I'll come swim in your pool every day." Emma said jokingly.

\---

"Haha, imagine Killian being a part of that daddy gang." Emma laughed at Ruby's comment when they saw a group of dad's coming on the TV screen. All those dads were wearing sunglasses, walking with a stroller and a baby carrier.

"That would be so funny." Emma responded, both were still laughing hard, trying to concentrate on the movie but it was too hard since they kept picturing Killian with sunglasses on, pushing a stroller and carrying the baby on his front in a baby carrier.

\---

' _Marco, wake up. I'm bleeding.'_ "Oh no, I hope she doesn't have a miscarriage." Ruby said, grabbing another hand full of popcorn.

"Poor Rosie!" Emma said in tears when the TV showed a scene with Rosie and Marco at the hospital. Rosie was crying so it was obvious that she had a miscarriage. "Damn hormones." She said with a small laugh when she couldn't hold back the tears.

"It's okay, Emma. Just cry it out." Ruby said, handing Emma a handkerchief.

\----

' _Wendy! Come here, girl! Foot massages and henna tat's.'_ "We need to throw a baby shower like that one!" Emma said, already gathering ideas for her own baby shower.

"Yeah, we can hold it in my house with my pool and my rich husband." Emma snorted at the comment. "We need to do something cool though. We'll need to do research for that." Emma rolled her eyes, smiling back at Ruby.

"Deal! You can help me plan it." Emma said, still smiling.

\----

"I'm so glad I'm not having twins." Emma said when they saw Skylar and XXX holding their twin daughter, both crying loudly.

"That would be a handful." Ruby said, taking one last sip of her coke before gathering everything and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Shit, I need to get ready." Emma said, quickly standing up and making her way towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked, placing the DVD inside the box.

"I'm meeting Killian later." Emma said, taking one of the pants she had bought earlier and putting it on.

"Oh great. Have fun. I'm heading to work!" Ruby said before going out the door.

* * *

 

She was 10 minutes early for her meeting with Killian. She was sitting at a booth at the back in the café where they went last time. They decided they would always go there if they wanted to meet. She had already ordered some tea and a piece of cake which arrived 5 minutes later.

"Good evening lass." Killian said, smiling at Emma.

"Hey." Emma replied, standing up so she could give Killian a hug, a thing they had started last week when Killian accidently pulled Emma into a hug when they had met for their weekly gathering.

"So how are you?" Killian asked, sitting down in a seat at the other side of the booth.

"We're doing fine." Emma replied, placing her left hand on her belly. "I have a doctor's appointment next Monday afternoon. I was wondering if you were free then."

"Yeah, I'm free in the afternoon. I'd love to join you, lass." Killian said, already excited to join her to the doctor's appointment.

"Great, I'm scheduled at 4.30 p.m. It's a forty minute drive to the clinic so we'll have to leave at around 3.30 p.m. just to be sure we'll be there on time." Emma said.

"Sounds good. Are we going in the same car? I mean it would be a waste to drive two cars there." Killian asked, not really seeing the point in driving two separate cars.

"We can meet at your place and leave together from there?" Emma offered, also not wanting to drive in two separate cars.

"Okay, I'll give you my address later then."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Emma asked when they both had finished their drinks.

"There's a beach not far from here, we can go there if you want?" Killian offered, the sun would be setting in twenty minutes. If they left the café now, they could watch the sunset together.

"Okay, let me grab my coat and we can go." Emma said, already standing up to get her coat from the car. Killian walked with her to her car, patiently waiting until she found her coat, which she accidently had putted in the trunk.

"Found it!" She said proudly, shrugging the warm coat on with some of Killian's help.

"Let's go. We can go by foot, it's only a ten minute walk from here." Killian said, "Only if you want to go by foot, we can take the car if you're tired." He added awkwardly.

"I'm pregnant, Killian, not sick." Emma said with a smile, touched by Killian's concern. "I'm sure I can handle a ten minute walk." She took his hand into his and started walking.

"I have something for you." Emma said, looking through her purse for the gift. "Here you go." She gave him something soft, wrapped in a blue gift wrap. He smiled up at Emma, thanking her silently. He opened the gift and pulled out the t-shirt. He read the text on the little t-shirt and looked up at Emma, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Emma." He said before placing a gently kiss on Emma's lips.


	7. The bet

**(11 weeks)**

It was 2.45 p.m., she still had another 45 minutes before she had to meet with Killian. She was excited for the appointment, she wanted to see their baby again and more importantly she wanted to see Killian's reaction. Ruby was right, after making peace with the fact that she was indeed pregnant, she looked at the pictures more and more often. She got ready for her appointment, grabbing comfortable clothes from her room and making her way towards the bathroom. She quickly got into the shower and putted on her clothes afterwards. After reapplying her make-up, she took one last glance at the baby picture and smiled, placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

"I can't wait to see you today, little one." She softly whispered to her belly. She smiled and grabbed her coat and car keys, ready to head to Killian's apartment.

* * *

 

After a short drive, she arrived at Killian's. She knocked on his door and waited until he opened it. It didn't take him long though, he opened his door with a large smile, immediately bringing Emma in for a long hug.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, opening the door wider so she could step into his apartment.

"I'm great. How about you?" She said, slowly making her way through the front door and into the hallway.

"I'm getting a bit nervous." He said honestly, putting on his shoes.

"Don't be." She said, hoping to be reassuring. "Everything will be fine." She smiled.

"I can't wait to see the little bean." He smiled back, grabbing his car keys so they could hit the road.

Emma giggled, "Me neither." They walked to the car and headed to the clinic.

* * *

 

They were driving in a comfortable silence towards the clinic. Killian decided to break the silence though.

"When are you going to start showing?" He asked curiously, looking over at Emma who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Most people start showing around 12-13 weeks. You can already see the outline of a bump though, I can hide it with clothes so no one will notice it for a few more weeks." She smiled, putting a hand on top of her abdomen. Killian smiled back before concentrating on the road again.

"Have you told your parents yet?" He asked.

Emma looked at him, "No not yet. We don't have school in two weeks on Monday so I'm heading home that weekend to tell them then." She explained. "I'm nervous though." She continued with a sigh.

"It'll be alright. Do you want me to come with you?" Killian asked, taking her hand from her lap and stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"If you want to." She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I want to, I want to support you through all of it." Emma smiled widely, giving him a quick peck on the cheek just when the lights turned green again. "Have you told your family yet?"

"I told my older brother, Liam, a few weeks ago when I found out you were pregnant." Killian said, smiling a bit at the memory.

"How did he take the news?" She asked nervously.

"He was shocked, at first, but I think he's happy to be an uncle I think." He smiled. "Knowing him, he'll probably told his wife already."

"I hope he isn't mad at me though, you know, that I got pregnant." She said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Why should he be mad at you?" Killian asked curiously.

"I don't know. He might think I did this on purpose, that I wanted to lure you into a relationship with me or something." She shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was sounding ridicules but she just hoped that his family would like her.

"He isn't mad at you. He's happy for me, for both of us." He said to reassure her.

"I hope so." She said before the car pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

* * *

 

They didn't have to wait long in the waiting room before Emma was lying down on the examination table. Her shirt was pulled up slightly and Killian was standing beside her. They were both staring at the screen in front of them. Dr. Whale began to move the wand over Emma's stomach and within seconds, their baby was visible on the small screen. They were both smiling at the screen, seeing their baby moving around.

"There we are." Dr. Whale said, still moving the wand over Emma's abdomen. He pressed a button and within moments there was a loud sound of a steady heartbeat echoing throughout the examination room. "He's got a steady heartbeat. 150 beats per minute, everything looks perfect."

"Can you see the gender yet?" Killian asked curiously when he saw the image of their baby.

"You'll have to wait 9 more weeks before we can be absolutely sure." Dr. Whale replied, he got that kind of questions all the time so he wasn't surprised to hear it again.

"We'll have to wait until our 4th appointment." Emma said to Killian, taking his hand into hers so she could squeeze it. Killian smiled a down at Emma, looking at her barely there baby bump.

"Can't wait, love." He responded with a large smile, looking at Emma in awe. Emma giggled as Dr. Whale checked up on the baby some more.

"Do you guys want pictures?" Dr. Whale said with a smile, knowing that the question was probably unnecessary.

"We'd love some." Emma and Killian said at the same time. Emma giggled and Killian chuckled, even Dr. Whale couldn't hold back the chuckles when he heard the two. He gave Emma a paper towel to clean the gel of her stomach before he printed the strip of pictures.

Emma was sitting up when he came back to give them the printed strip of pictures of their little baby. He handed them to Emma, who quickly looked at it before passing it on to Killian.

"I'll see you in a month then." Dr. Whale said, leading Emma and Killian outside. "If you could quickly make an appointment at the nurses' station before you leave, then you are ready to go." Emma nodded.

"See you next month." Emma said before leaving with Killian.

* * *

 

"I don't want to head home yet." Emma stated, looking longingly at the park across the hospital.

"Then we won't." Killian said, taking Emma's hand and leading her towards the park. Emma smiled, not letting go of his hand.

After 20 minutes of walking in the park they decided to grab a hotdog and eat it on one of the many benches in the park.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Emma asked, taking a bite from her hotdog.

"It actually doesn't matter to me." Killian said, taking a sip of his drink. "I'll be happy if it's healthy. Do you have a preference?"

"It doesn't really matter to me either but I have a feeling it's going to be a boy though." She smiled, looking down at her stomach.

"Then I'm betting on a girl." Killian said with a large smile making Emma giggle.

"Alright." She said, stretching her hand towards Killian. "It's a bet." Killian took her hand and shook it.

"What does the winner get?" Killian asked, taking another bite from his hotdog.

"What about, the loser takes the winner out for dinner. Is that alright?" Emma asked, finishing her hotdog.

"Alright, sounds good. I'm gonna win though." He said with a smirk.

"Nah ah, mother's intuition. I'm gonna beat you." Emma laughed. Their light conversation had left them both serene and happy.

"Can I have one of the pictures?" Killian asked nervously, scratching his ear.

"Yeah, of course!" She took the envelop she got from Dr. Whale so she could give one of the pictures inside to Killian. "Which one do you want?"

"Maybe the first one, if that's alright with you?" Emma nodded and took the small scissors from her purse so she cut the picture neatly from the rest of the strip.

"Here you go." She said, handing him the picture. He took it and looked at it once more with a large smile before he putted it in his wallet.

"Ready to go home?" She asked, standing up from the bench they were sitting on.

"Yeah, I'm ready." They slowly walked back to the car to begin their 40 minutes car ride back.

They arrived back at Killian's apartment, slowly walking to Emma's car that was still waiting for her close to Killian's apartment.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked suddenly when Emma was about to open her car door.

"I'd love to." She said, smiling widely.

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips before going back to his own apartment. Emma stood there, smiling while watching Killian walking back towards his apartment. When she arrived back at her dorm, Ruby was already waiting for her, clearly excited herself.

"Why are you so excited?" Emma smiled brightly.

"I have some news but I wanne see the little bean first!" Ruby said excited. Emma grabbed the pictures out of the envelope inside her coat pocket. "He has grown so much." She said in awe.

"I know. Dr. Whale said everything looked alright, so we don't have to worry about anything." Emma said, taking the pictures from Ruby's outstretched hand again.

"I have to tell you something." Ruby smirked.

"What is it?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Nothing major, someone just asked me out on a date." Ruby smiled brightly.

"Really?! Who?!" Emma said excited; just like her, Ruby wasn't really the relationship type, being more of the one night stand type of girl.

"Don't freak out but," Ruby took a breath, "it's Victor Whale. You know, your doctor." Emma's mouth hung open in shock but it was quickly replaced by a large smile.

"I'm happy for you, Ruby. He really seems like a really good guy." Emma said sincerely, returning the hug Ruby gave her.

"Thank you." Ruby said, glad her best friend approved of her new date.

"How did you get to know him better anyway?" Emma asked curiously.

"I went to a club with some people from my class, you were already sleeping so I couldn't ask you, and I met him there. We began talking and we exchanged our phone numbers at the end of the evening. We have been texting a lot and he asked me out earlier today." Ruby explained.

"I have some news as well." Emma smiled when she saw Ruby's curious face. "Killian asked me out on a date earlier." Emma said exited.

"OMG!" Ruby said, jumping up and down in excitement. "Finally!" Emma giggled at the excitement Ruby was showing.

"Where are you guys going?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I have no idea, he wanted to plan it all by himself." Emma responded. For the rest of the evening they talked about what their dates could be planning for their special evening out.

 


	8. The date

**(12 weeks)**

"Crap." Emma said, trying the zipper of her dress again.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked when she stepped into the bathroom, getting ready for her night out.

"This damn zipper won't close." Emma said annoyed, still trying to get the zipper to close. Even though she wasn't showing much, a slight outline of a bump was visible. All her dresses were really tight and sexy, making it impossible to close it at 3 months pregnant.

"Let me try." Ruby lightly slapped Emma's hand from the zipper and tried to close it herself. It was difficult but the zipper eventually closed.

"That's really tight." Emma said, having trouble to breathe deeply in and out.

"Maybe you should try on that cute blouse we bought a few weeks ago." Ruby suggested. "You'll be more comfortable in that."

"No, I wanne look sexy on this date." Emma said stubbornly. "You can really see my bump in this dress though." Emma walked back to her room and opened her closet, pulling out the soft pink blouse Ruby was talking about. She went back to the bathroom were Ruby was putting on her fire red lipstick. "Can you help me with the zipper again, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Ruby putted her lipstick in her bag and went over to Emma, pulling on the zipper until she could eventually pull it down gently.

"I guess I'll give this one a try." Emma mumbled with a pout.

"It looks really good, Ems." Ruby said encouraging when Emma had on the blouse and jeans.

"But is it good enough for a date?" Emma questioned, spinning around so she could get a full look in the mirror.

"I don't think Killian would care about what you wear. He'd probably still find you beautiful if you were wearing the most horrible clothes in history." Ruby said with a smile, applying the last stripe of eyeliner.

Emma snorted. "Yeah right."

"Come on, let's do your make-up." Ruby responded. Ruby decided to apply a soft pink blush on Emma's cheeks along with a soft pink lip gloss. "You look beautiful." Ruby said when she was finished.

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma said before they heard Emma's phone beep with a text message.

"He's waiting for me downstairs." Emma told Ruby after she read the text.

"Have fun." Ruby whispered in Emma's ear when she pulled away from their hug.

"You too." Emma said with a smile before heading downstairs where Killian was waiting.

* * *

 

Killian was casually standing by his car, patiently waiting for Emma.

"Hello, love." He said when he saw Emma approach.

"Hi." She replied with a sweet smile.

"You ready?" He asked, opening the passenger's door for Emma.

"Yeah." She answered, getting inside the car. "Where are we going?" She asked when Killian sat down in the driver's seat beside her.

"One of my favorite restaurants." Killian replied with a large smile. "I hope you like Italian."

"I love Italian!" Emma said excited.

It only took them 10 minutes to reach the restaurant. They drove in a comfortable silence.

"Tony's!" Emma said excited when Killian pulled the car into the parking lot.

"Yeah. I love this place." Killian explained.

"I'm not dressed for Tony's." Emma remarked sadly, almost with tears in her eyes. "My stupid dresses won't fit anymore."

"Emma, you look beautiful." Killian said sincerely, looking into Emma's eyes, letting her know he meant it.

"Thank you." Emma said with a small smile. "The hormones..." She added with a chuckle.

"It's not a problem, Emma." Killian told her, smiling sweetly at her. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah, I think so." She quickly grabbed her purse and stepped outside Killian's car. Killian took Emma's hand in his and together they walked towards Tony's.

"A table for two, please." Killian told the waiter. The waiter got them a romantic table in the back of the restaurant. Killian pulled out Emma's chair, as the true gentlemen he is, so she could sit down.

"Thank you." Emma said sweetly when she sat down.

"Anything for you, love." Killian responded with a large smile.

"Good evening. My name is James and I'll be your waiter for today." James gave each of them a menu so they could decide on what they want to eat.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to take your orders." The waiter told them with a friendly smile before tending to other costumers.

"What are you ordering?" Emma asked after a minute.

"I think I'll get the pasta carbonara tonight. What are you getting?" Killian replied, setting the menu down.

"The baby is really craving lasagna right now." Emma told him with a smile, putting a hand on her stomach.

"How is the little one today?" Killian asked curiously.

"He has finally given me a rest with the morning sickness so today was a good day." Emma replied with a large smile, unconsciously rubbing her abdomen with her hand.

"That's good to hear." Killian said, still smiling. He loved talking about the little one and he was already excited about the day he would be a daddy.

"Have you decided on what you want to order?" James asked them in a friendly tone.

"Yes, we have. I'll get the pasta carbonara please." Killian said, giving the menu back to the waiter.

"Do you want something to drink as well?" The waiter asked, writing down what Killian had ordered.

"Euhm, I'll get some sparkling water." Killian said, not wanting to get wine since Emma couldn't drink it in her condition.

The waiter turned to Emma. "I'll get the lasagna with some sparkling water as well, please." Emma said, giving her menu to the waiter as well.

"Alright, coming right up." The waiter said with a smile before leaving to get their drinks.

"I wish I could have some wine or something." Emma said longingly.

"Once the little one is born, I'll buy you a bottle." Killian said teasingly, taking Emma's hand that was lying flatly on the table in his.

"Thank you though for not taking wine tonight." Emma said, intertwining their fingers together. She was glad he hadn't ordered wine for himself since that would make it even more difficult for her to resist. She hadn't drunk any alcohol at all since she knew she was pregnant, not wanting to have any complications during her pregnancy.

"It wouldn't be fair if I got wine so I rather got water instead." Killian said sincerely.

They talked for minutes before the waiter brought their drinks and food.

"Enjoy your food." The waiter said before leaving.

Emma took a bite from her lasagna and instantly moaned when the food hit her tongue. She blushed when she noticed what she was doing. "Sorry. It just tastes really good."

"No need to apologize." Killian said with a small smile, taking a bite from his pasta as well. "Mmm" Killian moaned when the food hit his tongue. "So good."

"Can I try?" Emma said, pointing to Killian's pasta.

"Yeah, of course." Killian scooped up some of his pasta with his spoon and fork, bringing the spoon to Emma's waiting mouth with a smirk.

"You're right, it's really good!" Emma said after taking a bite.

"Can I try some of yours?" Killian asked shyly, pointing to Emma's meal.

"Sure." She took her spoon and filled it with some of her lasagna before feeding it to Killian.

"The lasagna is great as well." He said with a smile before resuming eating his meal.

They ate in comfortable silence until their plates where empty.

"That was so good." Emma said, licking her lips to savor the taste of the lasagna. Killian watched with a lustful look as Emma's tongue darted over her lips, licking his lips in response. The waiter came back to clear the empty plates from their table, breaking the lustful moment between the two of them.

"Are you interested in a dessert?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, sure." Killian said, taking the offered menu for desserts from the waiter.

"Maybe we can share a dessert?" Emma offered. "I'm not that hungry to eat a whole dessert by myself."

"Yeah, great idea." Killian said, looking up from the menu so he could look at her. She hadn't noticed him staring at her until she looked up herself to suggest one of the desserts. When she saw him looking at her, she sweetly smiled in response.

"What do you think about the tiramisu?" She asked.

"Sounds great." Killian said, putting down his menu and continuing to look into Emma's eyes. Emma blushed at the intense stare, putting away her menu as well.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, completely unaware of the rest of the world.

"Have you decided?" The waiter asked, breaking the moment.

"Yeah, we'll have the tiramisu, please." Emma said, handing over both menus to the waiter.

"Coming right up." The waiter said before heading to the kitchen to give their order to the chef. After only 3 minutes of waiting, the waiter came back with their tiramisu and two forks. "Here you go. Enjoy!"

"Thank you." Emma said to the waiter, looking longingly at the dessert in front of her.

"This is so good." Emma moaned when the tiramisu hit her tongue.

"I agree." Killian said, taking another bite of the tasty dessert. They devoured the dessert in silence, both enjoying the amazing taste of the tiramisu.

* * *

 

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Killian asked when they reached the car again.

"I'd love to." Emma said, looking at Killian with a confused expression when he opened the passenger's door for her.

"Hop in. I'll show you where my favorite spot is." Killian said, closing the door behind Emma and quickly taking place in the driver's seat before driving away. Killian drove them out of the city and stopped near a small lake with some swans swimming peacefully.

"It's beautiful." Emma said in awe.

"This place reminds me of you." Killian said, taking Emma's hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

"Why's that?" Emma asked with a small smile, looking into Emma's eyes.

"There are always a few swans swimming on the lake. The trees surrounding the lake remind me of your eyes." Killian gently cupped Emma's cheek with his free hand. When Emma didn't pull away from his touch, he slowly pressed his soft lips to Emma's. Emma brought her free hand to Killian's neck, trying to keep him close to her. He ran his tongue over Emma's lips, asking for entrance. She opened her lips at the request and let him devour her mouth, tangling their tongues in a slow motion. The kiss left them both breathless and a smiling mess. They rested their foreheads against each other's, trying to catch their breath.

"I'm ready to go home with you now." Emma smiled sweetly, walking back towards the car.

"You sure?" Killian asked when he sat back down in the driver's seat.

"Yes." Emma simply said, smiling at Killian before they drove back to Killian's apartment.

* * *

 

"Is Robin home?" Emma asked in-between kisses.

"No, he's with his girlfriend." Killian said, picking Emma up bridal style and making his way towards his bedroom. Emma kept kissing and sucking on his neck all the way to his bedroom.

When they reached his bedroom, Killian gently laid Emma down on his bed, crawling on top of her with a smirk. He started kissing his way to her lips, starting with pressing soft kisses on her arms, slowly making his way to her face. He kissed her chin, her cheeks and her nose before he finally pressed his lips on Emma's. Their kisses were becoming more passionate after a minute of soft, slow presses on the lips. 

Emma started to unbutton Killian's shirt, pressing open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin of his chest. She gave his nipples some extra attention by sucking on them, making Killian moan softly. Emma smirked against his skin and made her way back to his soft lips, kissing them with more urgency. 

She moaned when she felt Killian's hands roaming her body. His hands were cupping her bra covered breasts under her blouse. Emma pulled back slightly and hooked her fingers under the helm of her blouse, peeling it away slowly. Killian was already kissing the new uncovered skin, he kissed her small baby bump, taking his time with her abdomen before making his way to her neck. He leaned closer to her, latching his mouth on her neck and softly marking her skin. 

He unhooked her bra, his fingers lingering over the small bones of her back as his mouth reached down to her breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth. He licked and nibbled softly on her nipple until it was hard, switching his attention on her other breast. 

He traced his hands to her jeans, popping the button and unzipping it slowly. He reached inside her panty and found her wet, slick heat. Emma moaned when she felt two fingers slowly pushing inside, his thumb circling her clit. Killian crawled between Emma's legs after taking of her jeans completely. He gave her a quick glance before dipping his head between her thighs and flicking his tongue across her right thigh, leaving a trail of moisture to her aching core. He brought his hand down to her core, using his index finger to spread her open.

She gasped when she felt his tongue circling her clit and grasped the sheet beneath her with her left hand and took hold of his hair with the other one, keeping him where she needed him. Killian pushed two fingers inside while sucking on her clit. Emma pushed her hips up towards Killian's mouth, hoping he would understand the message. Killian sucked harder on her clit and his fingers were now pushing in and out her wet heat with more urgency.

"Oh, Killian!" It didn't take long before she cried out his name. She moaned as Killian kept moving his fingers inside her so she could ride out her orgasm. She was numbly aware of Killian taking off his own jeans and freeing his hardened cock before he crawled between her legs again. He claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. Emma moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue and was quickly getting even wetter.

"You're bloody gorgeous." Killian said when they parted to get some air. Emma giggled and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately again. She slipped his legs around his waist, urging him to enter her. Killian took himself in hand and entered her still tender core. Emma moaned when she felt his thick, long length pushing into her. 

Killian groaned, her slick walls feeling hot around him. He stilled for a few moments so she could adjust to his size. After a few moments, Emma was pushing her hips up, letting Killian know that she was ready for him. He moved slowly inside her, pulling out completely before slamming into her again. Emma moaned every time Killian hit the sweet spot deep inside her. He kept thrusting slowly into her, wanting to make this moment last forever.

Killian changed his angle, pushing even more deeply inside her.

"Oh, Killian!" Emma cried out. "Don't stop!" She moaned.

"I'm close." Killian groaned, pushing into her faster and harder. Emma kept moaning his name, getting close herself. Killian leaned down again to claim her lips with his, trusting his tongue into her waiting mouth. He moved his left hand to where they were joined, fingering her clit so he could trigger her orgasm.

It didn't take long before he felt her muscles spasm around him, triggering his own release. He came with a grunt, trusting into her warm core a few more times so they could ride out their orgasms.

Emma moaned when she felt his warm release coating her inner walls. She brought her lips to his neck, sucking softly on his skin.

He pulled out of her with a groan, laying down beside her and taking her into his arms. Their heartbeats were still beating rapidly from the exercise and their breaths came out as labored pants. Emma yawned and rested her head on Killian's chest. He tightened his embrace, pressing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Sleep now, love." Killian told her. Emma was numbly aware of fact that Killian had switched off the bedside lamp before the darkness surrounded her.

 


	9. The next morning

**Chapter 9: The next morning**

Emma woke up from the sunrays filtering through the curtains, feeling something warm pressing against her lower back. She smiled at the memories from the night before. Killian made her feel things she had never felt before.

Feeling Killian's morning wood pressing at her back brought Emma to an idea. She gently turned around in Killian's arms, careful not to wake him. She gave him a quick kiss on his mouth and pushed him slowly on his back. She waited a few moments before she crawled down to tease his cock with a few soft kisses on its head.

She rose over him, her eyes never leaving his face as she positioned herself over his erect member. She held him in her hand as she lowered herself down, taking him in slowly. She was already wet and it took little effort to lower herself to the hilt.

She savored the feeling of him inside her before she slowly started riding his length. She moaned when his member hit her favorite spot deep inside her.

Killian woke up to Emma's soft moans, she was straddling him and riding his full hard cock. He opened his eyes and smirked at the sight before him. He reached up his hand up so he could fondle her right breast, making circles over the nipple and it instantly hardened under his touch. The other hand was resting on her hip,

"Good morning." Emma said with a smirk, leaning down to press her lips on his. It didn't take long before the kiss progressed into a more passionate one. Their tongues were moving together in a passionate tangle the both of them enjoyed.

"A good morning indeed." Killian said when they parted to get some air into their lunges. Emma smirked and rode him a bit faster, taking his hand again and placing it on her breast.

She placed her hands on his chest, gripping his black chest hair with her slender fingers. Killian groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching. He teased her clit with his thumb, hoping she was close as well. She moaned louder and started riding him in a frantic pace.

"I'm close." She moaned, leaning down to kiss him again. She came with a shout after a few moments.

Killian flipped the two of them and drove into her with a fast pace, letting her ride out her orgasm. She loved this rough side of him. The night before they were making love but now they were fucking.

Emma gripped his soft hair with her hands, bringing his soft lips back to hers and slipping her tongue into his opened mouth. They kept kissing until Killian came undone as well. Killian rolled off and they were both panting from the extortion.

Killian rested one of his rough hands on Emma's stomach where her small baby bump was showing. He caressed her skin, enjoying the soft feeling of her skin under his fingertips. Emma smiled at the attention she and the baby were getting. She snuggled closer to Killian, sighing contently.

After 10 minutes of reveling in each other's embrace, Emma slowly got up from the warm bed.

"You coming?" Emma teased, rushing out the bedroom and heading straight to the bathroom, giggling all the way to the bathroom. Killian shook his head slightly with a grin on his face. He jumped out his bed and followed the blonde into his bathroom. When he got there, he could hear the shower being turned on, the water gently pouring out the shower head. He leaned against the door frame and watched his goddess standing naked in front of him, testing the temperature of the water.

Emma turned around and smirked at the sight of her naked boyfriend watching her in awe. She held out her hand for Killian to take. Killian smiled up at Emma and took her offered hand in his, caressing the soft skin of her knuckles with his thumb.

Emma got into the shower, bringing Killian under the stream of water with her. They both stood under the shower head, the water was trickling down both their bodies. Killian leaned down and took Emma's mouth in a searing kiss. Emma moaned and caressed Killian's chest hair, she loved wrapping her fingers around the soft hair. 

Killian grabbed Emma's ass, taking one of her legs so she could wrap it around him. Killian pushed her gently to the wall of the shower, leaning down he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Emma moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue circling the sensible bud of her nipple. Her hands flew to his hair, keeping his head nestled against her chest. 

Making sure both her breasts got equal amount of attention, he lifted his head up and brought his mouth to her other breast. Emma kept moaning, feeling her clit throb. One of her hands left Killian's soft and wet hair, making its way down towards his throbbing cock. Taking his long member in her hand. She gave it a few small tugs, rubbing her thumb over the sensible head. Killian moaned around her nipple, the humming sound echoing in the shower.

He lifted up his head so he could look into Emma's eyes. The both of them were enjoying the attention they were getting from the other. Emma smiled and leaned up again, kissing his neck and pulse point. Killian gripped Emma's hips a bit tighter, she smirked against his skin and gave him a few more open mouth kisses. She looked up into his eyes and brought his member to her entrance.

Pushing in slowly, Killian grunted when he felt the wet heath engulfing his entire member and it didn't take long before he was buried to the hilt. Setting a slow pace, he enjoyed the feeling of his cock inside her wet slick heat.

"Faster, Killian." Emma moaned when she couldn't handle the slow pace anymore. Killian gladly obliged, setting a faster pace, slamming into her harder. Emma kept moaning his name, enjoying the fast pace Killian was setting.

"I'm close!" Emma shouted, the water drops were dripping of her body. Killian leaned down and licked some of the drops of her neck and chest. It made Emma come undone, she shouted his name as she came. If it wasn't for Killian holding her up, she would already have fallen to the floor.

Killian kept slamming into her, his hips were slapping against hers.

Killian came with a shout as well, Emma's tight walls were milking his cock dry. Emma smiled and kissed the corner of Killian's mouth, resting her head on his chest.

"This has been a good morning." She said with a smirk. Killian chuckled at her comment.

"It has been, indeed." He gently set her leg back on the floor, giving her lips a small peck. He reached behind her and grabbed the soap and a wash cloth from the rack behind her. He lifted the cloth up and began washing Emma's body with it, not forgetting one inch of her body. Emma closed her eyes and reveled in the attention Killian was giving her body. As soon as he was done, Emma took the wash cloth from his hand and returned the favor, giving extra attention to his cock. She smirked when she felt him harden a bit at her touch. When they were done washing each other bodies they stepped out of the shower and began to dry themselves off.

* * *

 

"Are you hungry?" Killian asked, grabbing a pan from the cabinet.

"I'm always hungry with this little bean inside." Emma said with a smile, rubbing her stomach. Killian smiled back and began preparing the eggs and the French toast. Emma sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, watching Killian prepare their breakfast. She smiled unconsciously at the sight before her.

"Bon appétit." Killian said, setting down a plate with some eggs and toast in front of Emma. She smiled in return and began eating.

"This is delicious." Emma said and quickly ate the rest Killian had prepared for her, she didn't even realize before that she was this hungry.

They ate in silence, both enjoying their food and each other's company.

* * *

 

"I have to get to work." Emma said, resting her head on Killian's chest when they were done eating their breakfast.

"I'll give you a ride." Killian offered, Emma smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Thanks, that would be great." She said with a smile. She grabbed her jacket and made her way to Killian's car.

Killian opened the door to the passenger's seat and let Emma in. Quickly making his way to the other side of the car, he got in and drove them to Granny's so Emma could begin with her shift.

Killian decided to stay for a bit and got some coffee. He watched Emma working with a smile on his face. Emma often looked in Killian's direction and smiled when she caught his eye.

When he finished his coffee, he got up and made his way to Emma, giving her a small peck on the cheek before making his way back home.

* * *

 

"So, how was the date?" Ruby asked curiously when she sat down beside Emma. They were both on their lunch break so they had an hour before they had to start working again.

"It was great." Emma said with a small smile.

"You didn't get home last night." Ruby stated with a wolfish grin. Emma blushed and couldn't hold back the smile that was forming on her lips.

"I stayed the night." Emma said with a shy smile, Ruby still had that wolfish grin on her face.

"Emma Swan that stays the night. I never thought I would see the day." She joked, making Emma rolling her eyes at Ruby's comment. "So, how was it? I need details!"

Emma giggled and started retelling her night. "He took me to Tony's last night. We ate dinner and shared a dessert."

"Oooh, romantic." Ruby said with a smirk.

"As I was saying, we shared some tiramisu and then he took me to his favorite spot where we stayed a bit. We left and we went back to his apartment and I stayed the night." Emma finished with a large smile.

"Wait, I need the dirty details as well!" Ruby said with a pout. Emma rolled her eyes, already used to her best friend's love for the dirty details.

Emma sighed. "We made love last night. And then we fucked this morning in his bed and then in his shower. After that I got ready for my shift.

"Was he good?" Ruby asked, a glint of mischief evident in her eyes.

"He was amazing!" Emma said with a giggle.

"I'm really happy for you, Emma." Ruby said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Ruby. I'm happy we worked things out as well." Emma said, rubbing her small baby bump.


	10. Telling the parents

**Chapter 10: Telling the parents**

**(13 weeks)**

It was Friday after class and Emma was packing a small bag with clothes to take with her for her trip to her hometown. Killian was picking her up in an hour and they would take the 3 hour trip to Storybrooke tonight. They would arrive at 9 p.m. if there wasn't any traffic.

Emma was waiting for Killian to arrive, she was sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands. She was nervous about this weekend. She wondered how her parents would react when she would tell them the news of their first grandchild. She checked her purse one more time, making sure she had everything with her. She came across one of the photos of the ultrasound and decided to put that in her purse as well. She then grabbed her bag with her clothes and the present she got for her parents. She said her goodbye to Ruby and went downstairs just in time to see Killian's car pulling into the parking lot. She made her way towards the car and quickly got in. Once she got into the car, she gave Killian a quick peck on the lips.

"Good evening, love." Killian said with a smile.

"Hi." Emma replied, putting her purse beside her feet.

"You seem nervous." Killian said after a few moments seeing Emma bouncing her leg up and down.

"I _am_ nervous. I have no idea how my parents will react. What if they don't want anything to do with our baby? What if they get angry and throw me out like trash?" Emma said nervously, the 'what if situations' circling in her mind.

"I might have never met your parents but I'm sure they'll want to get to know their first grandchild." Killian said, hoping he could help making Emma relax.

"I know they will, but I'm still nervous." Emma said, placing her head on the window and closing her eyes.

* * *

 

"Emma!" Mary Margret said, pulling Emma into a hug. Emma and Killian had arrived in Storybrooke 30 minutes earlier than planned.

"Hi, mom." Emma said with a smile, relaxing into the hug. "Where's dad?"

"He has the evening shift. He'll be back in a few hours." Mary Margret said, looking into Killian's direction. "I see you brought company." She said with a smirk.

"Yes, I did. Mom meet my boyfriend, Killian." Emma said, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Killian." Mary Margret said, pulling Killian into a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you, too." Killian said once they broke apart the hug.

"Come inside, you two." Mary Margret said, gesturing to the living room. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to set tea." She said before making her way to the kitchen to prepare some tea for everyone.

"Sorry about that." Emma said apologetically. "She's always energetic."

"No worries. I like her actually." Killian said sincerely.

"Should I be worried?" Emma teased.

Killian leaned to Emma's side and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Never, love." Emma blushed and leaned into Killian's touch. Mary Margret came back into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Here you go." She said, giving Emma and Killian a cup of tea before sitting down on the sofa. "You seem different, Emma."

"I do?" She said, faking ignorance. She and Killian had agreed to wait to tell the news until tomorrow afternoon. They decided to take her parents to a local bakery to get some desserts before going to the park to break the news to them.

"Yeah, you seem to be glowing or something." Mary Margret said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Must be my concealer." Emma lied easily.

After another hour of talking with her mother, Emma began to get tired. She yawned before telling her mother she was going to get some sleep. Killian stood up as well and together they made their way upstairs to Emma's bedroom.

"Nice room you got here." Killian said looking around, her room was painted in a light blue color. She had a white king sized bed and a white dresser. She had a lot of photos hanging on the wall from when she was younger. Killian looked at every picture and smiled at the younger version of Emma with braces and pigtails.

"Oh, god. Not that photo." Emma said before snatching the picture from his hands. Killian still had a bright smile on his face.

"You looked cute as a child." He smirked, taking the picture back from Emma.

"I did not." Emma said with an eye roll. She grabbed her PJ's from her bag and putted them on in her en-suite bathroom. Killian got ready when she got out the bathroom. Emma was already laying in her bed, already half asleep when Killian got back. He quietly made his way to her bed as well and laid down beside her. Together, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 

Emma woke up at 8 a.m. Killian had already taken a shower and was getting dressed in her bathroom. Emma got out her bed and went to the bathroom as well. She smirked when she saw a bare chest Killian brushing his teeth.

"Good morning, love." Killian said after spitting out all the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Good morning to you too." Emma replied, giving Killian a long and sensual kiss on his lips before getting undressed and jumping into the shower.

"Minx." She heard Killian say as she stood under the water stream. She quietly laughed to herself and freshened up in the shower. When she was done, she quickly putted on her clothes and brushed her teeth before getting back into her bedroom. She saw Killian staring at her pictures again and she smiled. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Killian smiled and turned around in her arms. He placed a hand on her already showing small baby bump and kissed her on her lips.

"I love watching your baby bump grow." Killian said and gave her another kiss.

"You love seeing me getting fat?" Emma said teasingly.

"You're not getting fat. You're making place for that baby of ours." Killian said, picking her up and spinning her around. Emma giggled and the sound made him smile even more.

"Let's go get breakfast! The little one is starving me." Emma said, tugging on Killian's hand to get downstairs where her parents were already waiting on them.

"Dad!" Emma said, pulling her dad into a tight hug.

"I've missed you, kiddo!" David said, putting a hand on the back of Emma's hand, something he has been doing since she was born.

"I've missed you too, dad." Emma said, parting from their hug.

"You must be Killian." David said, shaking Killian's hand.

"Indeed, sir." Killian said awkwardly, returning the handshake.

"Let's get some breakfast." Mary Margret gestured to the table where breakfast was proudly served. "Maybe you can show Killian around in Storybrooke today?"

"Yeah, I was planning on giving him a private tour in Storybrooke today." She told her parents. "And tonight I'm giving him a private tour in my bed as well." Emma whispered for only Killian to hear, giving him a wink before getting a piece of bread.

"Bloody minx." Killian muttered to himself.

* * *

 

Mary Margret and David had agreed to meet Killian and Emma at the park. Killian and Emma were waiting on a bench in the park with some doughnuts from the bakery nearby. Emma had shown Killian the small town she had grown up in. They had left after breakfast and had headed to Main Street first. Emma showed him the few shops they had in their small town before going to her favorite hiding spot when she was younger. When she was a student in Storybrooke High, she often needed some time alone to think. She went to the woods one day and found a hidden spot a few minutes from the walking path. Whenever she needed to be alone, she went to her hiding spot. Killian was the first one she had ever brought with her, she didn't even show it to her best friends when she was still in high school. Afterwards, she showed him the small beach and his favorite place, the docks.

Killian had always had a fascination with boats and ships. They had stayed at the docks for over an hour, enjoying the view of the ocean.

Mary Margret and David arrived a few minutes after Killian and Emma. They said their hello's and sat down beside Emma on the bench.

"How was your tour in town?" Mary Margret asked Killian, taking an offered doughnut from Emma.

"It was great. It's a really beautiful town." Killian replied, taking a bite from his doughnut as well. On his side, Emma was nervously tapping her foot to the ground with a tight grip on her purse where she had hid her surprise for her parents.

"Why are you so nervous?" David asked his daughter curiously, taking a bite from his doughnut. Emma looked up and smiled tightly.

She looked over at Killian before starting on the words she had been dreading to speak. "Mom, dad. We have something important to tell you." Mary Margret and David stopped eating so they could give their daughter their full attention.

"Is something wrong?" David asked immediately, suddenly very nervous.

Emma grabbed her purse and took out the small packages she had been carrying with her since yesterday. She gave one to her mother and the other to her father. Mary Margret immediately uncovered the gift wrap from the package and held out the baby-body with "I Heart My Grandma" Emma had bought with Ruby during one of their shopping trips. David held the one Emma bought for him as well.

"Emma, are you saying that you're..." David started, looking shocked.

"Pregnant?!" Mary Margret interrupted with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, we are." Emma said, smiling softly at Killian's direction. Killian gave her hand a squeeze and smiled back at his girlfriend.

"Congratulations!" Mary Margret said, hugging both Emma and Killian.

"Dad, are you alright?" Emma asked nervously.

David snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, euhm, I have to think about this." With that he stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked away in a fast pace.

Emma looked back at Killian with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, love." Killian said softly, bringing Emma to his side so he could give her a hug.

"I'll go talk to him, okay?" Mary Margret said, squeezing Emma's shoulder before following David.

* * *

 

Killian and Emma decided to walk home after the whole announcement disaster.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Emma said when she sat down on the couch.

"They deserved to know, though. It's their first grandchild." Killian reasoned, going to the kitchen so he could make Emma a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream. "Here you go." He handed her the cup.

"Thanks, Killian." Emma said with a smile, taking the cup from Killian's hands. She took a sip and moaned. "This is delicious"

"You know what that moaning does to me." Killian said, taking the cup from Emma and gently putting it on the coffee table before returning his attention back to Emma. He started kissing her jaw and continued until he reached her lips. Emma returned the kiss eagerly, letting Killian slip his tongue into her mouth so their tongue could duel for dominancy. Killian laid Emma back gently on the couch and hovered over her. He started to unbutton her blouse when they suddenly heard the lock of the front door being turned. They quickly sat back up, straightening out their clothing so they could cover up their heated make-out session on the couch. David and Mary Margret stepped inside their small apartment.

"Were we interrupting something?" Mary Margret said knowingly, smirking at the sight of her daughter and her boyfriend trying to cover themselves up.

"Oh no! Not in my house!" David said angrily.

"Remember what I said earlier. She's not a little girl anymore." Mary Margret said to her husband, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, I know." David sighed and went to his daughter who was staring at the coffee table in front of her. Mary Margret motioned to Killian to leave the room with her so they could have a private father-daughter talk. Killian gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed his jacked before going with Mary Margret to the local dinner.

Once the front door shut closed, Emma looked up at her father who was now sitting beside her.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" He asked, gently taking Emma's hands in his.

"I'm sorry, dad." Emma started crying.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, princess." David tried to calm his daughter, bringing her to his chest and giving her a hug.

"No, it's not alright. I've let you and mom down." Emma sniffed. "We should have been more careful."

"Well, it's too late to think about that. You should think about the future now, a future with my grandchild." David said soothingly.

"Thanks, dad." Emma whipped the tears from her cheeks before giving her dad a small smile.

"It's alright, kitten." David gave his daughter a reassuring smile.

* * *

 

At the local diner, Killian and Mary Margret were sipping from their coffee.

"So, how did you and Emma meet?" Mary Margret asked curiously.

Killian cleared his throat before answering, "We met at a club. It was just supposed to be for one night." He explained, scratching behind his ears in embarrassment. Mary Margret raised her eyebrows and smirked. "The Monday after our adventure, I found out she was my student. I tried to stay away from her but when she told me she was pregnant, we decided it was best to just try to be a couple. I haven't regreted that decision at all."

"So, you're her professor. What's the college saying about your relationship with Emma?" Mary Margret asked, hoping the couple wouldn't get in too much trouble.

Only a few know about Emma and I, just my best friend and Emma's best friend. Apart from those two, we managed to keep our relationship a secret from the college." Killian explained, finishing his coffee.

"I do hope you won't get in trouble though." Mary Margret grabbed her coat and put it on before exiting the diner with Killian and heading back to the apartment.

"I hope that as well." Killian answered.

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the apartment, they both smiled at the sight before them. Emma laid down on the couch and was softly snoring, her head rested on David's lap. David was reading a book while he waited for Killian and Mary Margret.

"Hi, honey." Mary Margret said softly, catching David's attention. "Did you two work it out?"

David nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah, we did."

"I'll take her to her room." Killian offered. David nodded his head.

"Emma, come on, love. Let's get you to bed." He took her bridal style to her bedroom they were using for the weekend. He gently laid her down on the soft bed.

"Stay with me, Killian." Emma whispered softly, taking hold of his hand."

"Alright, love." He softly kissed her forehead before laying down on the bed beside her and hugging her close to his chest. He watched her sleep for a 30 minutes before he decided to go downstairs so he could get to know Emma's parents some more.

* * *

 

Mary Margret and David were making dinner when Killian came downstairs.

"Is she alright?" David asked, cutting some vegetables.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just tired a lot." Killian answered, grabbing a glass so he could drink some water.

"That's normal when you're pregnant." Mary Margret explained. "So, did you guys did an ultrasound yet?"

"Yeah, we did actually." Killian grabbed his wallet so he could take out the photo they received from the two ultrasounds. "That's from the first ultrasound." He gave the picture to Mary Margret, who took it from his hands with a large smile covering her face. "And this one is from the second ultrasound." He gave this one to David so they could both stare at a picture.

"I can't wait to meet my grandchild." Mary Margret said, giving the photos back to Killian, who putted the photos back into his wallet.

"Me neither." David said, going back to his task of cutting the vegetables.

* * *

 

The rest of the weekend flew by. Emma enjoyed her time with her parents. It was time to head back to the college before it got too late.

"Call us when you arrive at your dorm, alright, sweets?" Mary Margret said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Alright, mom. You're suffocating me." Emma replied with a chuckle. Then she went to give her dad a hug as well.

"Take care, princess. And call us if you have more news about our grandchild." David said, tightening the hug, not ready to let go yet.

"I will, dad." Emma smiled into the hug.

"Take care of my daughter." David told Killian, shaking his hand.

"I will, as long as she'll have me." Killian said, looking into Emma's eyes.

"You're never getting rid of me." Emma joked, taking Killian's hand in hers before leading him to the car. She got into the passenger's seat and waved at her parents when they took off.

"I'm happy they finally know. I hated keeping this a secret from them." Emma said, rubbing her already showing baby bump.

"I'm glad they were alright with the news." Killian said, putting one of his hands on Emma's baby bump and driving away.

 


	11. Panic

**(Week 15)**

It has been 2 weeks since Emma told her parents the news about their first grandchild. Everything between Killian and Emma went fine, they were both relieved her parent's approved of their relationship, and more importantly, their baby.

Emma was staying the night at Killian's once again. They were lying in bed together, after having mind-blowing sex. Emma was making circles on Killian's chest, loving the feeling of his chest hair between her fingers.

"I've been invited to a party this weekend." Killian said. "Maybe we could go together."

Emma looked up at Killian and smirked, she loved to party once in a while and she was glad Killian invited her to go with him. It wouldn't involve alcohol though, with the baby on the way, but she didn't care. She could still have a good time at the party without drinking alcohol anyway. "Sure, I'd love to go with you." She kissed him once again, Killian smirked into the kiss and turned Emma on her back so he could hover over her.

"Good." He said, pecking her lips. "The party is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I don't even have a dress, I don't fit in anything of my old clothes because of this baby bump." Emma motioned to her small stomach, where her bump became more noticeable every day.

"Then, we'll go shopping tomorrow." Killian suggested, kissing Emma's lips again.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine." She rolled the both of them around so she was the one on top. "But first, let's do a second round, you up for that?"

Killian smirked. "Always, love."

"Good." Emma smiled, hovering over Killian's already erect member, guiding him into her wet core. She leaned down to give him a kiss, making small 8-figure motions with her hips. She moaned when his member hit her G-spot.

"That's it, love. Moan for me." Killian encouraged her, guiding her hips with his hands. Emma came with a shout, panting from exertion. Killian quickly turned them around so he was on top once again. He pounded into her, giving quick and hard thrusts. After a few thrusts, he released himself inside Emma, his cum dripping from her swollen core. He laid back down next to her, bringing Emma to his side so she could lay her head on his chest.

"I'll never get tired of this." Killian stated, rubbing his fingers on Emma's back.

"Me neither." Emma said, her eyes slowly closing.

"Goodnight, love." Killian said, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

 

The next morning, Emma woke up a little earlier so she could get ready for their shopping trip. It would be the first time Emma and Killian went shopping together and Emma was really excited.

She went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Killian and herself. She was putting the pancakes on a plate when Killian came into the kitchen.

"I was wondering where you were." Killian said, going to Emma and giving her a good morning kiss.

"I was hungry." Emma smiled sheepily.

"Shouldn't I be the one making breakfast for my pregnant girlfriend?" Killian asked teasingly, rubbing Emma's baby bump.

"I was too hungry to wait until you woke up." Emma kissed his cheek and gave him the plate with the pancakes on it. Killian went to the table so he could set the plate down before going to the fridge so he could grab the juice and the milk.

They sat down together, both munching peacefully on the pancakes.

"These are delicious, love." Killian moaned when he took another bite of the pancake in front of him.

Emma chuckled. "Thanks, I'll be making you pancakes more often then." They finished their pancakes and Emma set the plates into the sink.

They decided to get a shower together before putting their clothes on. Once they were both ready, they went to Killian's car so they could go to the nearest mall.

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" Emma asked, holding up a red dress with long sleeves. They were at the maternity clothes section in one of the stores.

"You'll look gorgeous in that one." Killian said approvingly, making Emma smile.

"You sure? I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." Emma said, holding the dress up once more.

"You'll never be able to embarrass me." He went over to Emma's side and pulled her to his chest.

"I'll take this one then." She responded with a smirk.

When they were back at Killian's apartment, they decided to get ready for the party. Emma wore her new red dress with some nude heels. Killian was wearing jeans with a black jacket.

"I love leather on you." Emma said, toying with Killian's leather jacket.

"I love seeing you in dresses." Killian said lowly, making Emma roll her eyes at his comment.

"I think you love what I'm wearing under it even more." Emma replied seductively.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the party, someone gave Emma a mask to wear. Emma looked up at Killian in question.

"It's a 'masked ball' party." Killian explained, taking the mask from Emma's hands so he could tie it around her head.

"Thank you." Emma said as Killian tied the mask so it covered a part of her face.

"Come on, love." Emma placed her hand on Killian's arm as he led them inside the large room where the party was held. There was a band playing music softly and people were talking to each other.

"It's so beautiful here." Emma stated in awe, the room was decorated beautifully. There was a golden glow around the large ballroom. Soft pink streamers were hanging near the windows, red and white roses were in beautiful vases on the tables and balloons with glitter on them were hanging from the ceilings. It gave a sophisticated look at the room.

"Regina is an expert at planning parties." Killian replied with a smile, leading Emma to the center of the room.

"Happy birthday, Regina." Killian said, placing three kisses on her cheek.

"Thanks, Killian." Regina replied with a smile, taking Killian's offered gift from his hands. "You must be Emma, right?"

Emma nodded and gave Regina three kisses on the cheek as well. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Emma. Enjoy the party, you two. Maybe we could hang out when the boys are doing something together. If you'd like, of course." Regina offered.

Emma smiled in return, immediately liking the idea of spending more time with the older woman.

"And congratulations." Regina said with a smile, motioning to Emma's belly.

"Thank you." Emma smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. Regina walked away after their short chat, greeting some of her other guests.

"Come on, love. Let's dance." Killian offered his hand and Emma took it with a large smile on her face, excited to dance on the beautiful songs the band was singing.

They danced for a few songs until Regina announced that dinner was about to get served. Emma was excited for dinner, she was really starving and craving some food.

Regina had opted for a walking dinner because it was easier for the guests. That way everyone could choose what they wanted and they could go to the table with food as many times as their hearts desired.

Emma eyed all the food and couldn't wait to dig in. Killian saw Emma's expression and couldn't stop the small laugh coming out of his mouth. Emma gave him a playful glare. "What, it's your fault. You made me pregnant."

"We made that little miracle together, love." Killian placed his hands on Emma's stomach, giving a kiss on her cheek. Emma smiled and placed her hands on top of Killian's.

"Come on, love. Let's get some dinner for the three of us." He took his hands of Emma's bump.

"Alright." Emma started walking towards one of the tables filled with food. She choose a bit of pasta on a plate. Killian grabbed a bit of paella from the large plate in front of them. They went back to their table afterwards. They were sitting near Robin and Regina, seeing that Killian was one of Robin's best friends.

Emma took a bite from the pasta. She moaned and closed her eyes, making Killian chuckle. Emma's eyes snapped open at Killian's chuckle and gave him an apological smile in return. "This is so good! You should try some, Killian."

Emma scooped some of her pasta on her spoon and fed it to Killian. "It's really good, indeed."

"Get a room, you two." Regina said with a smirk.

"Sorry." Emma replied with a small laugh, continuing to eat the pasta.

"So, how did you two meet?" Regina asked, taking a bite from her dish as well.

Emma looked at Killian and laughed. "Well, we met at a bar actually, one thing led to another and next thing I know I'm pregnant with his child. So when I told him about me being pregnant, he was really excited and wanted to be a part of this baby's life. We went on a date and decided to get together as a couple." Emma explained, holding Killian's hand in hers. Killian gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Awww, I'm really excited for you guys. I can't have kids myself sadly, but we're going to adopt probably." Regina said, looking at Robin who nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Maybe we could plan a play date later then." Emma replied excited, looking forward to future.

"That would be great, actually." Regina said with a smile on her face, finishing her meal.

"I'm going to grab some dessert." Emma said, standing up and getting some chocolate covered strawberry and cheesecake. Regina and Emma talked for a while longer, enjoying their bonding time.

* * *

 

All the couples went back to the dancefloor, including Killian and Emma. The band was playing a slow song once again, one of Emma's favorite songs. Killian was singing the lyrics into Emma's ear as well, making Emma smile the whole song. She loved it when he sang for her and hoped he would do it for their baby as well.

"I love it when you sing for me." Emma said, lying her head down on Killian's chest.

"I'll sing you another song when we get back home." Killian promised.

"Get your hands of my girlfriend!" A blond man shouted, pushing another guy out of the way.

"She broke up with you, dude. Get the fuck out of here." The man shouted back, getting angry as well.

"We were working things out! Sarah tell him!" The blond man shouted angrily, pushing the other guy one more time.

"What the hell." Emma whispered to Killian. They were both watching the bickering in front of them and decided to step in, hoping the party wouldn't get ruined over this fight between the two men.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked, standing next to the woman, Sarah.

"I don't know. I broke up with George last month, and now he's harassing me and my date." Sarah explained. The two guys were now pushing each other around, hitting Emma who wasn't paying attention for a few seconds as well.

Emma bumped into a near-by table before falling to the ground. A cry left her throat as she felt the pain radiating from a stomach.

Killian immediately rushed to Emma's side, seeing all the blood running from her stomach and down her legs.

"Emma, love. Stay with me. Don't close your eyes." Killian said, tears in his eyes as he watched Emma struggle to stay conscious.

Emma's eyes kept fluttering shut, it was getting hard to keep her eyes open.

"Love, the ambulance is coming. Stay awake, Emma." Killianheld her hand while tears were streaming down his face. He feared for the lifeof their little one, and of course Emma's as well.

"Killian." Emma whispered, her eyes closing once again. It hurt so much, she wanted to stay awake but she couldn't. She kept drifting away, until she heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance.


	12. The hospital

**(Week 15)**

"Pregnant female, pushed against a table, started bleeding from the trauma. She's unconscious and not responding." The one who brought Emma in said while they rushed her into the ER. A few doctors came running in immediately, checking Emma's vitals.

"I'm thinking it's a placental abruption. She needs to get into surgery immediately!" Another doctor said. "Prep her for surgery, stat!"

Killian was standing beside Emma, holding her hand and freaking out because she still hadn't woken up. "What's going on?" The doctors ignored him as they rushed Emma into the surgery room. A nurse was trying to get Killian to stay in the waiting room while they were working on Emma, but she was having a hard time restraining him.

"You need to stay here, sir." She said, holding his arm so he couldn't follow the doctors inside.

"I have a right to know! That's my girlfriend, pregnant with my child, laying there unconscious and none of you are telling me what the hell is going on!" Killian said angrily, getting annoyed as the doctors just rushed Emma into one of the surgery rooms without telling Killian what happened to Emma.

"You need to stay calm, sir. You being angry here won't help your girlfriend in surgery." The nurse said, leading Killian towards one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room.

Killian sat down and the nurse sat beside him. "The doctor's said that your girlfriend might have a placental abruption. It means that the placenta separates from the wall of the uterus before the birth of the baby. This can cause severe and uncontrollable bleeding. The doctors are now trying to reattach the placenta again."

When the nurse explained what was going on, Killian was listening in shock. He realized that he could lose both Emma and their unborn child. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The nurse was now standing up and left Killian soon after.

Killian grabbed his phone and decided to call Emma's parents because they deserved to know what was going on with their daughter.

"Hello, David speaking. Who is this?" He heard David's voice over the phone.

"Hello, David. It's Killian." Killian replied, there were still tears streaming on his face.

"Hey, Killian. Why are you calling so late?" David asked curiously.

"Something happened with Emma. She's in surgery now." Killian explained, he heard Mary Margret's voice as well, asking David what was going on.

"What happened? Why is she in surgery?" David asked worried.

"We were at a party and Emma got pushed against one of the tables and started bleeding. The doctors think there is a placental abruption." Killian explained with tears still streaming down his face.

"We're coming right now. Which hospital are you at?" David said over the phone, rushing to get his car keys and shoes. Mary Margret was running around as well, getting everything she needed so they could leave immediately.

"I'm at Boston General." Killian replied, waiting for David's respond.

"We'll be there in a few hours. We're leaving right now. We'll see you soon." David hung up after that, leaving Killian staring at his phone.

* * *

 

"Killian!" Mary Margret yelled, getting his attention while running up to him.

"Mary Margret, David." Killian stood up as he saw Emma's parents running towards him.

"Have you heard anything?" David asked when they sat down in the hospital chairs, waiting for Emma to get out of surgery.

"Nothing. She has been in there for hours now." Killian said, putting his head between his hands, feeling drained from the crying and nervously waiting for news.

* * *

 

"Family of Emma Swan?" A nurse asked the people in the waiting room.

"That's us." Killian said, standing up from the chair. Mary Margret and David stood up as well, making their way towards the nurse.

"Emma is in recovery right now. She's doing fine." The nurse explained.

They all left out a breath of relief after hearing the nurse's' words. "Can we see her?" David asked nervously, he really wanted to see his daughter.

"We'll bring her into a room once she has fully woken up. You'll have to wait for an hour or so." The nurse explained.

"Alright, thank you for bringing us some news." Mary Margret said, taking David's hand again before sitting back down in the hard plastic chairs.

"I'll get you guys once you'll be able to see Emma." The nurse said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Killian said loudly, gaining the attention of the nurse again. The nurse turned back around in question. "Do you have any news on the baby?" Killian asked nervously.

"I don't. I'm sorry but the doctors didn't mention anything about a baby. They only mentioned that Emma is in the recovery room." The nurse replied apologetically.

Killian looked down at the floor. Not knowing if the doctors not mentioning anything about the baby was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

After waiting an hour and a half, the nurse came back to the waiting room.

Killian stood up immediately when he saw the nurse coming towards them. David woke up Mary Margret who fell asleep while they were waiting for some news.

"Do you have any news?" Killian asked nervously.

"Yes, Emma is awake and she's allowed to have visitors right now." The nurse said and smiled after seeing Killian's relieved expression. "I'll bring you to her."

After walking a few minutes to the room where Emma would be staying for a few days, the nurse left them alone with Emma. Killian immediately rushed to Emma's side and took her small hand in his, he was relieved when she opened her eyes and greeted him with a small smile.

"What happened?" Emma asked foggy, smiling a little when she saw her parents' faces.

"You don't remember?" Killian asked, squeezing Emma's hand.

Emma shook her head. "No, I really don't. I just remember going to the party and dancing with you but after that I don't remember anything at all."

"There was a fight between two men and you got pushed into a table. The ambulance came but you were already unconscious by then." Killian explained, Emma's eyes widened at Killian's words.

Emma's hand left Killian's so she could place both of her hands on her belly, suddenly realizing that something could have happened to their baby as well. "What about the little one, did they say anything about our baby."

Killian's eyes shined with unshed tears, making Emma panic even more. "They haven't told us anything yet, love. We'll just have to wait until the doctor's here.

Emma felt some tears running down her cheeks and she sniffed.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit while we get a doctor." Mary Margret said after noticing the tension in the room. She took David's hand and led him outside, ignoring his looks of question. "I'll explain later." She mouthed to her husband.

Emma cried once her parents left and Killian pulled her into a hug, crying as well. They were scared of the risk of losing their baby after such a short pregnancy.

A few minutes later, a doctor came into the room with Emma's parents. "Hello, my name is Doctor House and I did your surgery earlier." The doctor explained. Emma immediately sat up in the hospital bed, groaning when she felt some pain radiating from her stomach.

"Lay back down, Miss Swan. I don't want to risk you ripping your stitches." Emma immediately did as she was told.

"Do you have any news on our baby?" Emma asked worried, holding Killian's hand tightly in her own to relief some of the stress she was feeling.

"Yes, I do." The doctor smiled. "We managed to save your baby." Everyone let out a breath of relief after hearing the doctor's words. Emma and Killian immediately hugged each other, glad to hear that their little miracle was doing fine. Mary Margret and David rushed to their daughter's side as well, each of them hugging her as well.

"Thank you for saving my baby, doctor." Emma said with happy and relieved tears in her eyes.

"No need to thank me." Doctor House replied with a small smile of her own after seeing the happy family. "You need to stay here for a couple of days, at most for a week, though. You suffered from a placenta abruption after hitting that table so we'll need to monitor your baby for a few days to make sure everything is alright. Afterwards, you'll need regular check-ups just to make sure your baby develops properly. You'll definitely need to take it easy from now on. Try not to stress too much because it's really bad for the baby."

Emma nodded her head at the doctor's advice. She was not looking forward to being in the hospital that long but she would do anything for the little bean growing inside her.

"It's best to get some more rest. I'll check on you tomorrow morning." With that the doctor left the little family alone in the small hospital room.

"We'll get a room at a nearby hotel." Mary Margret announced, knowing it would be best to leave the couple until morning so Emma could get some rest.

"Why don't you stay at Killian's place?" Emma asked. "If it's alright with you, of course." Emma said to Killian, hoping she wasn't being too forward. Even though Emma stayed with Killian most of the time, they never really moved in together.

"Yeah, sure. It wouldn't be necessary to spend your money on a hotel room." Killian replied. "I'll be back once your parents are installed in our apartment." Killian didn't even notice he said 'our apartment' instead of 'my apartment' and Emma really didn't care. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and waited for Mary Margret and David to say goodbye to their daughter as well.

"We'll come back first thing tomorrow, just get some rest for now. Alright, sweetie?" Mary Margret asked, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Emma nodded her head in reply.

"See you tomorrow, kiddo." David said, kissing his daughter's head. They left with Killian so they could get some rest as well.

* * *

 

The next morning, Mary Margret and David immediately visited Emma in the hospital. After bringing Mary Margret and David to their apartment and making sure everything was alright for Emma's parents, Killian came back to the hospital where he was greeted by a sleeping Emma. He fell asleep in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand.

Emma's parents knocked softly on the door, hoping they wouldn't wake anyone up.

Emma was already awake though, watching a sleeping Killian. She lifted up her gaze when she heard someone entering her room. She put her pointer finger on her lips, motioning to her parents to keep quiet because she didn't want to wake up Killian.

David and Mary Margret silently made their way to their daughter's side, both kissing her cheek in greeting.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" David whispered and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Better." Emma replied in a whisper as well. They kept making a hushed conversation until Killian woke up with a groan.

"I didn't realize you were up already." Killian said with a yawn, still tired from the long day they had the night before.

"I've been up for ages." Emma replied with a huge smile on her face, quickly giving him a peck on his cheek.

Killian smiled back and looked over at her parents. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Killian. We brought you some breakfast." Mary Margret gestured at the small paper bag she brought with her.

"Thank you, I'm really starving." Killian said, taking the bag with a large smile on his face, happy to get some food into his stomach. He pulled out a bagel and a bear claw, watching Emma's eyes bulge when she saw him holding a bear claw, one of her favorites.

"Do you want it, love." Killian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Only if you don't want it." Emma replied, happy to eat something different than the breakfast the hospital had offered her earlier.

"Here, Iove." He gave her the bear claw. Emma took a bite immediately when she held the bear claw in her hands, moaning when the delicious pastry hit her tongue.

Her parents were grinning when they watched the scene in front of them.

"This is so good!" Emma said, finishing her bear claw in less than a minute.

"Well, someone was hungry." David said with a laugh. Emma blushed, not even realizing how hungry she was until Killian gave her some food.

"I'm eating for two now." Emma said with a smirk, knowing she used that excuse way too much. Even before her pregnancy she was Always hungry.

"That you do, kiddo." David smirked back, ruffling Emma's hair to which Emma protested.

They were interrupted by Ruby who came running in.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier. I just found out and I came as fast as I could but then I got stuck in traffic and-" Ruby was rambling, making Emma smile up at her best friend.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm really glad you're here now." Emma said, cutting of Ruby's rambling and taking Ruby's hand in hers and making her sit down in one of the chairs.

"So, is my godchild alright?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yes. They managed to save him or her." Emma said, placing both hands on her small bump.

"I'm so glad." Ruby said relieved. "I was so worried about the both of you."

Ruby stayed at the hospital until she had to head back to school because she had classes coming up. She promised her best friend that she would visit her soon though. Mary Margret and David decided to grab some lunch, so they could leave Emma and Killian alone for some time.

* * *

 

"Good afternoon, Emma, Killian." Regina said after entering the room. "I'm so sorry what happened at the party."

"It wasn't your fault, Regina. I really had fun at your party." Emma said immediately.

Robin walked into the room as well, holding a stuffed bear in one hand. "Good afternoon. We brought this little guy for you and the baby."

"That's so cute! Thank you guys." Emma said, taking the stuffed animal from Robin with a smile. This bear was going straight to their little bean once it was born.

"It's the least we could do." Regina said, still feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Really, don't worry about it." Killian said, even though he was upset about almost losing Emma and the baby, he knew that Robin and Regina weren't the ones to blame.

"We don't blame you guys at all. It was just an accident that could have happened everywhere." Emma added. Just like Killian, she hoped to ease Regina's guilt.

"Still, if anything happened to you or your baby, I would never have forgiven myself." Regina told the couple. "I know what it's like to have a miscarriage and I don't want it to happen to you as well."

"I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't know about the miscarriage." Emma said sadly, feeling bad for Regina.

"No need to be sorry, dear." Regina said with a small smile. "It was a long time ago and I made peace with it."

Emma and Regina continued to talk about pregnancies and Regina's plans to adopt. Killian and Robin tuned them out after a few moments and decided to just talk about sports.

When Emma and Killian were alone once again, they talked about the little bean, really excited for what the future would bring them.

* * *

 

A few days later, Emma was finally able to go back home. She was glad the little bean was doing alright. The doctors did a scan of the baby twice a day to make sure everything was alright.

"I'm so glad I can finally leave this place!" Emma said excited.

"I'm happy about it as well, love." Killian said, helping Emma pack her clothes and other things he had brought over during her stay at the hospital.

They signed out together, getting into Killian's car afterwards. When they arrived home, her parents and Ruby were waiting for them. Ruby was holding a 'welcome home' cake and Emma couldn't wait to get a piece from the cake.

"I'm so glad you're out the hospital." Ruby said, setting the cake down on a nearby table.

"You have no idea how happy I was to leave that place. The smell of disinfectant was starting to get to me." Emma said with a laugh.

They all had a piece of the delicious cake Mary MArgret had made for Emma's return home. They talked and laughed while eating and afterwards, Killian and Mary Margret did the dishes together.

That evening, David and Mary Margret went back home. Emma was grateful that her parents would stay here during her time at the hospital.

When everyone had left the apartment, Emma and Killian decided to watch a movie together, snuggling on the couch, before heading to bed.

  
  
  


 

 


	13. Finding out

**(Week 18)**

A few weeks after the party and the unfortunate event, Emma was finally able to go back to school. She took it easy over the past few weeks, just as the doctor ordered her to do. She had spent a lot of time with Killian, planning what they would need to buy before the baby was born. They had made a small list already, they mostly needed clothes, a baby bed, a changing table and some stuffed animals. They were going to wait with ordering their stuff until they knew the sex of the baby. Their bet was still on, of course. Emma wasn't want to back down from a challenge, and neither was Killian.

Emma was now at her dorm with Ruby before she had class with her hot professor and boyfriend.

"We'll have another scan in two weeks. Then we'll finally know the gender of the baby." Emma said excited, she was still hoping for a little boy and Killian was still betting that she had a little girl growing inside her.

"I hope it'll be a girl." Ruby said excited as well.

"Don't get your hopes up, Rubes. I have a feeling it will be a boy." Emma said with a large smile, rubbing her hands over her growing belly. She had been having sudden back pains often, which was normal this stage of the pregnancy. She was lucky that Killian often gave her massages to relief some of the pain she was feeling.

"Why do you think you'll be having a boy though?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I don't know. Just mother's intuition, I guess." Emma said, getting her bag so she could leave for class. "Anyway, my class starts soon." She checked her watch and her eyes almost bulged out her head. "Shit, I'm almost late for my class."

"Don't worry. Killian will let you in either way." Ruby said with a wink. Emma rolled her eyes and quickly made her way to her college building.

She arrived 5 minutes late, knocking on the classroom's door.

"Come in." She heard Killian's voice calling. She took a deep breath and softly opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late." She said timidly. Killian had to keep himself from smiling.

"Come in, class hasn't really started yet." Killian's soft voice told her.

"Thank you." Emma quickly made her way to one of the chairs in the front row, ignoring the way the other students were looking at her. By now, everyone could notice her small baby bump and she was scared for the reactions of the other students. She knew most of them wouldn't approve to be pregnant while still being in school but she didn't care. As long as no one found out that the baby was Killian's, she would take every insult thrown her way.

"Today we are going to talk about the consequences of juvenile delinquency." Killian wrote the title on the chalkboard. Some students were writing it down but most of the students preferred to use their laptop during class. Emma took her laptop from her bag and started typing what Killian was talking about.

"So, as most of you know, juvenile delinquent acts fall into two categories. We have already covered the first type of delinquent act. I'll explain it one more time for those who weren't here or weren't paying attention last time." A few students giggled at Killian's remark. "The first type is considered as a crime if an adult had committed it. For these serious crimes, some jurisdictions will try those children as adults. The second type is a delinquent act that wouldn't be a crime had an adult preformed it. These are 'age-related' crimes. For example, when a minor continues to fail to attend school. Juvenile delinquency is more than just small pranks. Some of the offences are quite serious."

After class, Emma was packing everything up, taking her time so she could look at Killian some more.

"Do you think that if we get pregnant by our professor, we would pass our exams as well?" Milah, a girl from Emma's class, asked loud enough so Emma could hear her remark.

Emma rolled her eyes at the comment, noticing the stares she got from a few classmates. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. We wanted to know if fucking your professor means passing your exam as well." Tink asked with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, playing dumb. How could they have found out about their relationship? They've been trying really hard to keep it a secret.

"I saw you both leaving the hospital a few weeks back. You should really be more careful." Tink said. Emma gasped for air, she didn't even know how to reply to Tink's comment so she just took her bag and practically ran out of the classroom. Killian looked over at the scene in worry after Emma storming out.

"What happened here?" He asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Nothing, sir. We were just asking her if having her professor's baby means she will pass this subject at the end of this year." Milah stated smugly.

"Where did you hear that?" Killian asked, having difficulties to keep his anger in check. The last thing he needed was being scolded for losing his temper in front of one of his students.

"I saw it for myself, Professor." Tink said with a smirk, knowing she was right.

Killian gave the group of girls a shocked look before recovering. "Why don't you all go to your next class before you're late?" He nearly pushed the girls out of the classroom. When the room was locked, he took his phone out of his pocked and dialed Emma's phone.

Emma answered her phone on the third ring. "Emma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to my dorm, right now. I'm sorry I rushed out but they found out about us, Killian!" Emma explained on the phone, keeping her voice low so the people walking by wouldn't hear her talking to Killian.

"I know, love. That group of girls said something to me as well." Killian said, walking out of the building and getting his car keys. "Where are you now? I'll pick you so we can head to my apartment."

"I can walk back to the parking lot, I'm not that far anyway and it would be easier." Emma said, already turning around so she can head back to the college building.

"Sure, I'll wait in my car so we can leave immediately when you arrive." Killian said, stepping into his car.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Emma said before hanging up the phone and walking as fast as she could.

She immediately opened the car door once she arrived at Killian's car.

"Hello, love." Killian leaned down so he could peck Emma's lips. After a small peck they left the parking lot and rushed to Killian's apartment so they could talk about what would happen next.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Emma and Killian rushed inside.

"What are we going to do now?" Emma asked nervously, she had hoped no one would ever find out about the two of them.

"I think it's best if we went to the dean together. It will be in our favor if the dean finds out through us instead of through the rumors that will be going around in school." Killian replied.

Emma nodded at Killian's plan. "Fine. When are we going to go?"

"I'll make an appointment with the dean. I hope he will be able to squeeze us in his schedule."

"I'm so sorry, Killian." Emma cried, Killian didn't waste a moment to put his arms around Emma's shoulders, bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Why are you sorry, love?" Killian asked, rubbing Emma's back.

"Because of me, you'll probably lose your job." Emma explained, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"I would gladly give up my job if it means staying with you and our baby." Killian said honestly, gently placing his hand on Emma's baby bump.

"Really?" Emma asked with a small smile, covering Killian's hand with her own.

"Of course, love. I love you, you know that." Killian replied, Emma crushed their lips together.

"I love you too." Emma said after they parted.

* * *

 

The next morning, Killian and Emma woke up in each other's arms.

"Good morning, love." Killian said, gently kissing Emma's lips.

Emma smiled before softly replying. "Good morning to you too."

While Killian was making breakfast, Emma was reading some pages in her pregnancy book. "Hey, Killian." Emma said, trying to get Killian's attention. Killian turned around, his spatula in his hand.

"What is it, love?" He asked worried, thinking something was wrong with his girlfriend or their baby.

"The book says that young couples who are going to have their first child, might be helped with taking childbirth classes." Emma explained, reading the lines from the book she had in her hands.

"Do you want to try a birthing class?" Killian asked from the kitchen, liking the idea of preparation before their child would be born.

"I think it might help us to get an idea of how it will be once the little one is born." Emma said, rubbing her baby bump as she spoke.

"We'll see if we can find a childbirth class nearby after breakfast." Killian motioned to the breakfast table that was now filled with different kinds of food.

"Thank you for making breakfast." Emma said sweetly to which Killian replied with a wink.

After breakfast, they searched for birthing classes close-by. There were 3 different ones so they chose the one closest to the apartment. They signed up together and all they had to do now was wait for the confirmation email. Emma was excited to learn new things, she wanted to be prepared when the baby came.

"Love, we have to get ready so we can go to the dean." Killian said. He had called the dean the day before and luckily, a meeting was canceled not long before he called. Killian was nervous, he hoped they wouldn't be in too much trouble. When they were dressed and ready to go, they walked towards Killian's car. The car ride was a silent one, both of them too nervous to talk.

"Ready, love?" Killian asked as they stood in front of the dean's office.

Emma nodded slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Killian gave Emma's hand a quick kiss before he knocked on the door. Emma let out a nervous sigh as soon as they heard the dean telling them they could come in.

 


	14. The dean's office

**(Week 18)**

"Come in." The dean said, Killian gave Emma's hand another quick kiss before he opened the door.

"Good morning, sir." Killian said when he opened the door. He let Emma in first before entering himself and closing the door behind him.

"What brings you here, Professor Jones?" The dean asked, placing the papers in his hand on the other side of his desk.

"We were hoping we could talk to you about something." Killian said. The dean motioned for the two of them to sit in the chairs opposite from him.

"I'm all ears." The dean said interested, wondering why Professor Jones was so desperate to speak with him.

Killian took a breath before replying. "We just wanted to tell you about our relationship." He began, looking in Emma's direction. "We met before the semester started and we had a drunken mistake. We didn't plan on seeing each other afterwards but during the first lesson of the semester, I noticed her sitting in my class. We decided it would be best for everyone if we just pretended we didn't know each other but then Emma found out that she was pregnant. I just couldn't leave her alone with my child so we started to get to know each other better and before we knew it, we were in a relationship. We both know it's against protocol but we do love each other. I take full responsibility for what has happened and I completely understand if you fire me but just don't take it out on Emma."

Emma was shocked, they hadn't talked about what they were going to say to the dean but she didn't expect Killian to accept the fact that he could get fired because of her. Emma wanted to protest but the squeeze she felt from Killian's hand in hers made her close her mouth again.

"So, you're pregnant then?" The dean asked Emma.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I am, sir." She wore some loose clothes, trying to hide her pregnancy from everyone. She hated getting stares from other students so she tried to cover it up as long as she could. It was getting more difficult though, being over 4 months pregnant. She was getting bigger every day.

The dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Well, I'm not going to fire you, Killian." Killian let out a sigh of relief after hearing those words. "I'm not going to make you quit Killian's class, Emma. It's your final semester so I understand that you'll want to graduate this year." Emma nodded, of course she wanted to graduate. After years of working her ass of, she was glad that it was almost over.

"How are you grading your students, Killian? Are you doing exams or are you letting them write a paper?" The dean asked, turning his attention back on Killian.

"I'm letting them write a 30 page paper about a subject the students learned about in my class." Killian explained.

"I suggest that someone else will grade Emma's paper so no one can claim that you are favoring her. I want you two to be discrete about your relationship, though. I don't want any other students getting ideas." The dean said, finding his suggestion reasonable.

"We completely understand, sir." Killian said with a smile. "Thank you for meeting us so soon."

They all stood up. The dean shook Emma's and Killian's hand before the young couple walked out of the office with a smile on their faces.

"We did it, love." Killian said when they were out of the building.

Emma laughed, she was really happy about the meeting they just had. "I'm glad you didn't lose your job over me. It wouldn't have been fair if he fired you because of me."

"Even if he did, I would happily lose my job if that means having you in my life. You and our little bean are more important than any job would ever be." Killian explained, during his speech he took Emma's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Emma blushed at Killian's words, he had told her numerous times before how important she was to him but he still managed to make her blush every single time. "I love you."

Killian smiled at her words and wrapped her up in his embrace. "I love you too." He whispered into her ear, giving her cheek a soft kiss.

"Let's go to the park before our class starts." Emma said, longing to soak up some sun in the park nearby the campus.

Killian nodded his head. "Of course, love."

They walked to the park hand-in-hand. They both enjoyed the sun that was shining on a pleasant day in May. Only one month of school left and then they would have a break. The baby was due mid-September.

"I can't wait until we'll finally find out what the gender is." Emma said, in two weeks they were having another check-up and they would finally find out what the gender is of their little bean.

"As long as she's healthy, I'll be a happy dad." Killian said, rubbing one of his hands on Emma's stomach.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who says it's going to be a girl, huh."

"We'll find out in 2 weeks, love." Killian said, they sat down on one of the many benches in the park.

"I just want to know already." Emma giggled, placing her hand on her belly.

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for class to start. Killian went to his classroom to teach a class to the freshman students while Emma got ready for her class on criminal law.

"I'll see you at the apartment, love." Killian said, giving Emma a peck on the lips.

"I'll be waiting." Emma said, she only had a 2-hour class while Killian had to teach for 4 hours before he could go home.

* * *

 

Emma was finished with making dinner when Killian came home.

"It smells delicious in here, love." Killian commented, making Emma blush.

"I made your favorite." Emma replied, showing him her home made lasagna.

"We'll have diner later. I'm feeling hungry for something else." Killian said, gently taking Emma into his arms.

Emma giggled in response and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his soft lips. Killian's hands trailed lower, gently grabbing Emma's ass in his hands. Emma moaned and Killian smiled into the kiss.

As the kiss got more heated, Emma and Killian began to remove their clothing. Standing in just her bra and panties, Emma decided to break the kiss. "Come on, tiger. Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

Killian groaned at the sight of his beautiful pregnant girlfriend standing half naked before him. Before he could reply, Emma had already taken his hand in hers and they nearly ran towards their bedroom. Emma giggled the entire way towards the bedroom, their food was long forgotten.

They landed on the bed together and their lips were locked into a heated kiss once again. Killian began to remove Emma's bra, careful to not lay down on her pregnant belly. His lips left hers and they trailed to her exposed breasts. Emma's hands flew to Killian's hair, keeping him close to her breast.

She moaned and Killian sucked harder in response. His left hand was massaging her other breast and his right hand softly trailed Emma's side, making goosebumps appear on the skin he had touched. His hand creeped to Emma's underwear. His hand trailed under her panties, touching her wet core. Emma moaned Killian's name as her fingers tightened in his hair.

Killian looked up and smirked. "Someone's wet, I see."

"Shut up and continue." Emma said teasingly, lifting up her hips so Killian could continue to rub her clit.

Killian's lips continued their way towards Emma's wet core, he ripped off her panties and immediately attacked her core with his tongue. Emma let out a surprise moan at Killian's roughness, liking this side of him.

Killian kept sucking on Emma's clit as two of his fingers kept going in and out her warm core.

He felt her core begin to tighten around him and at that point he pulled out his fingers and stopped sucking her clit, getting an annoyed look from Emma.

"I need you, Killian." Emma said, feeling breathless.

"As you wish, love." Killian said, positioning himself at her entrance before pushing his cock inside. He let her adjust to his size for a few moments before he began to rock his hips back and forth. Emma's hands trailed over Killian's back, her nails leaving long red scratches behind as a souvenir of their love making.

"Faster, Killian." Emma moaned, almost reaching her peak. Killian's hips snapped faster against Emma, making her moan again. Emma let out a breathy sigh, still loving the feeling of his long, thick cock inside her.

"I'm going to cum." Emma said, lifting her hips up so Killian could thrust even deeper inside her.

"Let go, love. I got you." Killian's fingers grazed Emma's clit, rubbing it harder so it would trigger Emma's orgasm.

He felt her tighten around his cock and a smile appeared on his face. His orgasm followed soon after Emma's. He pulled out and tried not to crush her with his weight. He laid down beside her and placed soft kisses on Emma's shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Come on, tiger. Dinner's waiting." Emma said with a teasing smile, patting Killian's belly as she stood up from the bed.


	15. A boy or a girl?

**(Week 20)**

"Wake up, Emma." Killian whispered into Emma's ear, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"No." Emma pushed Killian's hand of her shoulder. Killian chuckled softly. It was always a difficult task to wake up Emma in the morning, especially in the weekend.

"We need to get ready for the doctor's appointment, love. We can't be late for that." Killian said softly, Emma rolled over and looked into Killian's eyes, still feeling sleepy.

Emma yawned and pushed Killian out of the bed, rolling back over so she could place her head on the pillow again. Killian was laughing, finding Emma's behavior hilarious. He just took hold of the sheets and pulled them of the sleepy woman in his bed.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Emma said angrily, trying to steal the sheets back from Killian, but he already walked away to the kitchen with the sheets under his arm. Emma rolled her eyes but decided to get out of bed after seeing on the alarm clock that it was already 7.30 am. They had an appointment at 8.30, so they still had a bit of time to quickly get ready before they had to leave. Emma walked to the bathroom so she could pull on her clothes, she decided to wear some shorts with a white tank top because it was getting warmer outside. She combed her long blond hair and put it into a pony tail so her hair won't get in the way. When she was ready, she made her way towards the kitchen were Killian had already made fresh orange juice for her. Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's torso as he was baking some eggs for the both of them. It was getting hard to reach around his torso though with the bump in the way.

"It smells really good in here." Emma complemented Killian and she sat down on the chair at the table. She had already placed two plates and two forks on the table so they could start their meal immediately.

"Here you go, love." Killian said after placing the food on Emma's plate. He quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek before putting the rest of the food on his plate. He sat down in the opposite direction of Emma and they both started eating their breakfast in silence. Killian finished eating first, quickly making his way towards the bathroom so he could get ready as well. Emma smiled and picked up the plates so she could put them in the sink.

"Are you ready, Killian?" Emma shouted after a few minutes of waiting. She checked her watch again, 7.50 am. They really needed to leave soon if they wanted to be on time.

"Yes, I'm almost there." Killian yelled back. It only took him a few seconds to reappear from the bathroom. "Let's go, love."

Emma smiled in return and together they made their way to Killian's car so they could start their journey to the hospital.

* * *

 

They were sitting in the waiting room, the doctor was already 10 minutes late. Emma looked into Killian's direction, he was looking at the folders laying around on the small table in the corner of the waiting room.

He looked over at Emma and shot her a cheeky grin, holding up a few folders. Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't contain her smile.

"How far along are you?" The woman next to her asked, she was rubbing her really big stomach.

"20 weeks." Emma replied with a smile, rubbing her pregnant belly as well. "You?"

"8 months. I'm about to pop out my baby boy." The woman said with a large smile. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "No, not yet. We'll find out today."

"Emma Swan." The doctor said, scanning the room for her patient. Emma stood up and received a warm smile from her doctor. Killian looked over as well, quickly helping Emma up from the chair.

"Please lay down on the examination table." The doctor said, closing the door when Emma and Killian had entered the room. Emma did as she was told and laid down on the table, already pulling her top up so the doctor could start with the examination.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" The doctor asked, getting her equipment.

"The morning sickness has passed. It's getting more difficult to fall asleep though. I can't seem to find a great position to sleep in." Emma replied, watching the doctor move around in the room.

"You should try sleeping on your side with a pillow between the bed and your belly. Most women find it easy to fall asleep in that position." The doctor said, getting the gel. "As you know, this might feel cold."

Emma nodded and felt Killian's presence beside her as she watched the small screen on her side. Any moment they would see their small bean growing inside her stomach.

"The baby looks healthy. It's been growing at a normal size so that's good. I don't see any complications either." The doctor moved the wand around on Emma's stomach, getting a view from different sides. "I can see its gender clearly now. Would you like to know?"

Emma looked up at Killian and gave him a small smile. "Could you write it on a piece of paper so we can find out with the rest of our friends and family?"

"Sure, I can do that." The doctor said, moving the wand around some more. "Would you like some pictures as well?"

"Yeah, we would like that." Killian replied with a few happy tears in his eyes. He had been silent since the screen lit up with the images of their small baby.

The doctor printed some photos from the ultrasound, giving them to the happy couple. Emma was cleaning up the gel from her stomach with some paper towels with Killian's help. In the meantime, the doctor put the gender on a small piece of paper before putting it inside an envelope so she could give it to Emma and Killian.

"Here you go." She handed the envelope to Emma who immediately placed it inside her handbag. "Please make an appointment for in around 4 weeks."

After booking their appointment, they went to their favorite bakery so they could order a cake. The bakery said it would be ready in 2 days, giving Emma and Killian enough time to throw a small party for their friends and family.

Emma had called Ruby, Regina and her parents while Killian called Robin and Will. Unfortunately, Liam and his family wouldn't be able to make it because it was such short notice and the plane tickets would be too expensive. Killian promised to skype the revealing of the gender when the party was held though and Liam promised to stay awake because he couldn't wait to know if he was going to have a niece or a nephew.

After all the preparation of the party, Emma and Killian went to bed, being too tired to do anything else.

* * *

 

After two days of planning, it was finally time for the party. Emma's parents had already arrived a few hours before, just as Emma arrived back from class. Killian was still teaching one more class before he could go home so Emma decided to set everything ready with the help of her parents.

The living room looked beautiful. Blue and pink balloons were floating around, touching the ceiling and (slingers) taped on the walls. Pink napkins and blue paper plates for the cake were already waiting to be used on the kitchen table. The cake was already placed in the fridge so they could easily pull it out once the guests had arrived.

When Killian arrived in the apartment, he entertained Emma's parents so she could get ready. She was wearing a soft yellow sundress and some flats. She had put on a bit of make-up and she had curled her hair slightly. Knowing her mother, she would have probably brought her camera with her and Emma really wanted to look pretty on the photos so she could use them for the album she was planning to make for the little bean inside her. She heard the bell ring and immediately made her way towards the living room. Killian was opening the front door so their guests could come inside. Regina and Robin were the first ones to arrive.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Emma said, hugging Regina as close as she could with her growing belly. She greeted Robin as well before sitting down on the couch in the living room. Now that Robin had officially moved in with Regina, Killian and Emma had the apartment to themselves. They all talked until they heard another knock on the door. Emma rushed to the door and opened the door for Ruby.

"Rubes!" Emma said excited, pulling her into a tight hug as well.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Ruby asked with a wolfish grin on her face.

"I'm doing great, thanks." Emma smiled, leading Ruby towards the living room where she greeted all the other guests. Half an hour later, Will arrived to the small gathering as well, giving Killian a bro hug.

After talking for what seemed like forever, Emma couldn't wait any longer to find out what gender their baby had. She grabbed the cake from the fridge and set it down on the kitchen table, taking a large knife from the shelf as well. She waited for Killian to grab his laptop so they could skype with Liam as well.

When everything was set up, Emma and Killian both held the knife together while Mary Margret took pictures and David filmed everything. The cake was white, with a large bow on the front. A pink bird was placed on top of the cake at the right side and a blue bird was set on the left side. "He or she? Open to see." Emma read the words written on the cake out loud.

Emma and Killian opened the cake with a large smile, cutting of a small piece of cake. The carefully placed it on one of the plates. The cake was pink on the inside, making Killian and Emma smile. "We're having a baby girl." Emma said excited. Emma's parents were the first ones to give their congratulations to the happy couple. The group of friends followed next.

They all enjoyed their piece of cake with a large smile, all happy to finally know the gender of the little bean.

* * *

 

When everyone was gone, Emma and Killian were lying in bed together. Killian was rubbing small circles on Emma's baby bump, making Emma relax instantly.

"You owe me a dinner." Killian said with a small smile.

Emma looked at Killian in question and Killian chuckled because Emma had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you remember our bet?" Killian asked, smiling when Emma's face told him she knew what he was talking about.

"No, I don't." Emma said with a laugh. Killian rolled his eyes.

"I know you do, love." He replied, kissing Emma's cheek.

Emma giggled and nodded in reply. "Fine, you caught me. I'll make a reservation tomorrow."

"Good." Killian said teasingly, giving Emma another kiss.

 


	16. Graduation

(Week 23)

After weeks of writing papers and studying for exams, it was finally time to say goodbye to college. Emma was excited but nervous at the same time. Her schools days were officially over now, it was time to get a job and grow up. She wanted to wait to hunt for jobs after their baby girl was born though, there was no way the police department would hire a pregnant woman right now.   
Killian said he had a surprise waiting for her and she was curious to find out about what he had planned for her. Ruby was in Emma's room, talking about what she wanted to do now that she would get her diploma. Emma felt bad for declining Ruby's offer to get some drinks at a local bar after the ceremony but Emma didn't really want to go bar hopping. It wasn't her thing anymore now that she was pregnant, not only because she can't drink any alcohol but also because she got tired easily and got sudden aches all the time. Knowing there would be drunk college students celebrating the end of the school year at the bar Ruby wanted to go to, wasn't a pleasing idea as well. Besides that, Killian's surprise made Emma excited. He had something planned for a few weeks already and she could tell he was excited to go away overnight with her.   
Ruby completely understood though and told Emma not to worry about her. She had a few other friends from her class who were tagging along with her so she wouldn't be alone.   
"I promise we will hang out soon, before the baby is born." Emma promised her best friend, she felt guilty about neglecting her duties as a best friend but being pregnant wasn't easy. She was tired all the time, had aches everywhere and had to prepare for the baby that would soon be coming into the world.   
"You better." Ruby joked and Emma laughed, unconsciously rubbing her hand over her rounded stomach.   
"So, do you know yet what Killian has planned for the two of you?" Ruby asked, not able to contain her curiosity.   
"He didn't spoil anything yet." Emma pouted, she normally hated surprises but this one made her excited. Being away with her wonderful boyfriend for an entire weekend would definitely do her some good.   
"That sucks. Either way, I know it will be amazing." Ruby said, standing up from the bed they were sitting on mere moments ago. "Anyway, I need to go, I still need to buy a dress for the ceremony."   
"You still didn't buy one? We went shopping three times already to look for a dress." Emma laughed and stood up as well so she could walk with Ruby towards the door.   
"Nah, I didn't find anything amazing yet." Ruby said with a shrug, she didn't want to buy the first dress she had in her hands and went to tons of different shops to explore her options. Emma went with her the three previous times but now Ruby felt bad to drag her best friend along with her again. Although Emma didn't mind going with Ruby again, her feet and back were aching; making her want to stay on the couch.  
"When you find a dress you like, send me a picture. I'm just way too tired to go out right now." Emma said, guilty she wouldn’t accompany her best friend.  
"Hey, no need to be guilty, sweets. I'll be fine on my own! It's only shopping!" Ruby said jokingly, reassuring Emma that she would indeed be fine.  
Reluctantly, Emma agreed with Ruby with a promise to cook dinner for the both of them.   
\-------  
"Mom! Dad! You made it!" Emma said with a bright smile, hugging her parents close to her.   
"Of course we did, princess. We wouldn't miss this moment for the world." David said, kissing his only child on the cheek.   
"I'm so glad you guys are here." Emma said happily. "It will start in 15 minutes. I'll see you guys afterwards, okay?"  
"Sure, sweety." Mary Margret said, taking her husband's hand in hers so they could find a good spot in the large room where the graduation ceremony held place.   
Emma rushed towards the front of the room, looking for the chair with her name on it. Once she found it, she sat down with a groan, her aching feet happy to not carry the weight of the pregnant woman anymore. Soon enough, the principal of the college entered the small stage that was set up just for the occasion.  
"Good evening everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate this moment where the next step in these college student's lives begin. All of them worked hard to stand where they are today. It's my honor to present the graduating students of 2017!" The principal opened the graduation ceremony, earning a loud applause from everyone in the grand auditorium.   
Afterwards, every student's name got called so they knew when it was their time to get on the stage and receive their diploma. Emma smiled brightly when they called her name, she heard her parents in the crowed, their screams yelling her name gave the away. She got up, with slight difficulty as her stomach got in the way. She got a few disapproving glances from the big crowed but she smiled it away, proud to get her diploma after years of working hard to achieve her dreams.  
"Congratulations." The principal said with a smile, turning towards the camera who snapped a picture of every student getting their diploma.  
"Thank you." Emma said after the picture was taken. She got off stage and sat back down on her chair, watching the other students getting their degree as well.  
\--------  
"Emma, sweetheart." Mary Margret said, catching the attention of her daughter who was saying goodbye to some of the people who were in her class. Emma turned around with a big smile, showing her degree to her parents. Mary Margret pulled out a gift from behind her back and gave it to Emma with a bright smile. "This is for you, sweety. We are so proud of you." Both David and Mary Margret gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek, taking a quick picture of Emma who was now holding the wrapped-up gift along with her college degree.  
"You guys didn't have to get me a gift at all." Emma said, smiling because she did in fact appreciate it.   
"Nonsense, you only get your college degree once." David said, urging Emma on to open her present.  
Emma tore the wrapping paper from the box and gasped. "This is so amazing! Thank you so much!" She held up the baby pink Polaroid camera.   
"So you can document all the great memories bound to happen." Mary Margret said with tears in her eyes, proud of the beautiful woman her daughter has become.   
\---  
After the ceremony and a surprise visit from Emma's mom and dad, Emma and Killian packed for the surprise weekend. Emma carefully placed her new Polaroid camera in her handbag, wanting to take a lot of pictures so she could remember their weekend. She smiled at the gift she got from her parents, getting lost in a daydream about taking pictures off her baby girl in a few months’ time.   
"Anybody home in there?" Killian joked, waving a hand before Emma's face. Emma snapped out of her daydream and blushed, embarrassed that she got caught.   
"Sorry, I was just thinking about our baby." Emma said, putting her hands on top off her baby bump. "What were you saying?"   
"I was telling you to dress in layers because I don't know how the weather will be." Killian repeated with a smile, placing his larger hand on top of Emma's smaller one.   
"So, layers. Does that mean we are going to spend a lot of time outdoors?" Emma asked casually, trying to pry for some more information about their trip.  
"Nice try, Swan. But it's a surprise." Emma rolled her eyes and huffed, annoyed that her plan to gather more information didn't work.   
Emma sighed but gave up, knowing pressing for more information would be futile anyway. When they both had their over-night bags ready, they loaded into Killian's car before hitting the road. Emma fell asleep after 10 minutes into the drive, snoring softly as she rested her head against the cool window. Killian smiled at the sight, turning down the radio so Emma could sleep peacefully.  
2 hours later, they finally arrived at the secret spot, Killian woke Emma up carefully; trying not to scare her.   
Emma's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Killian. "Are we there yet?" She looked outside the window and saw the forest scenery. A large tent was set up close to the river bank. A picnic table next to it. Flowers surrounded the tent and the table, giving it a peaceful look. Emma gasped at the beauty of the place. She took out her new Polaroid camera and took a quick photo of the surprise Killian had planned for the two of them.   
"Do you like it?" Killian asked unsure, rubbing his neck with his right hand.  
"I love it!" Emma gave Killian a quick peck on his cheek, showing her gratitude. "Now stand in front of the river so I can snap a picture of you!"  
Killian obeyed and smiled as Emma took the picture of him. The picture slowly printed from the camera, the black ink slowly faded away and showed a smiling Killian. Emma carefully placed the picture in her wallet, not wanting to lose it.   
They both made their way towards the white tent, wanting to inspect the inside as well. A large air matrass was settled in the middle of the tent, making Emma happy. Killian had especially requested for a comfortable matrass for pregnant women, knowing sleeping on a thin matt was probably not so great for Emma who already suffered from back aches.   
Next to the bed, there was also a small closet to store away the suitcases so it wouldn't get in the way.  
"It's perfect, Killian." Emma said in earnest, loving the sleeping arrangements.   
"I'm glad you like it." Killian said happily. They went back outside to prepare dinner. There was a small barbecue close to the tent, the perfect size for the both of them. Killian had brought meat in a cool box and made a salad to eat with it as well. As he prepare the meat, Emma sat down on the bench, watching Killian prepare the food. She had already set the table for the both of them and brought out her camera again, snapping another picture of Killian without him knowing.   
When the food was ready, they both devoured it, quietly munching on it. "It's really good." Emma said before putting a piece of meat into her mouth.   
Killian chuckled and finished his plate quickly seeing that Emma already finished hers. After their big meal, Killian quickly cleaned the plates. The sun was starting to set, so the couple made their way towards the river bank to watch the romantic sun set.   
They watched in silence as the sun went under the horizon, being replaced with a bright moon and shining stars. They laid down in the grass and watched the stars, talking about the future.  
After a while, Emma yawned loudly, clearly tired from the eventful day. They went bed after brushing their teeth and getting into their PJ's. It had cooled down already but Killian was prepared, giving Emma the large, warm sweater he took with him for Emma, knowing she wouldn't have packed anything for the cool night.   
"Thank you, Killian. This surprise was the best." Emma said as they laid down on the soft air matrass, cuddling under the blanket.  
"It's my pleasure, love. Now go to sleep, you're tired." Killian said, brushing Emma’s hear back so he could watch her face. Emma smiled and pecked his lips, closing her eyes so she could drift away into a peaceful sleep.  
The next morning they woke up with the water streaming in the river, the sunrays covering their tent and the birds chirping happily, without a care in the world.   
“Good morning.” Emma said sleepily, yawning loudly and stretching her muscles. Killian replied with a good morning of his own before getting up. He quickly got dressed and got outside to set up breakfast.   
After Emma got dressed into a flowy blue dress, they ate together. Killian had put some milk and orange juice in the cool box and thankfully it was still cold in the morning. They both ate cornflakes with milk and drank some orange juice before packing up so they could hit the road again.  
Before they left, Killian took a photo of Emma near the river when she wasn’t looking. He caught her bright smile on camera, a smile that lit up his world.   
After their drive home, filled with laughter and fun, they decided to hang up the pictures they had taken during their amazing get-away. When Killian had shown the secretly taken picture to Emma, she laughed, admitting that it was a great picture.   
They hung the pictures in their bedroom, on the wall next to their bed so they could look at the happy memories every time they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow peeps! I know it has been a long time... and I'm really sorry for that! But I was super busy with college and my summer job... To make it up, I wrote a longer chapter :p Anyway, it's the 27th of September and that means... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm turning 21! I'm so happy I was able to finish this chapter for my birthday!   
> I'm so in love with my cake! It's an ice-cream cake with a picture of Colin and I on the left side and a picture of my cat and I on the right side :)  
> I ATE COLIN AND HE WAS DELICIOUS!
> 
> Kuddos and comments make me motivated :)


End file.
